Harry Potter un nuevo comienzo
by JAIMOL
Summary: Con ocho años Harry huye de casa de los Dursleys y encontrado por Snape. ¿Como sera la vida de Harry criado por Snape? Dumbledore manipulador, Dursleys abusivos. Harryx¿?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Huida y rescate**

En Privet Drive era una noche de verano y todo sería normal de no ser por la silueta de un niño corriendo y llorando. Su tío y la hermana de su tío le habían pegado y ya estaba casando de sufrir tanto. El pequeño no entendía porque no tenía nadie que le quisiese y porque su familia lo trataba así. Cansado y con hambre se tumbo en un banco y se quedo dormido esperando que cuando despertarse todo hubiese sido una pesadilla.

Severus Snape regresaba a su casa tras estar en una reunión toda la noche cuando se dio cuenta de que en un banco cercano a su casa había una silueta tumbada, por su tamaño era un niño y le extraño que estuviese en la calle a tan altas horas de la noche. Cuando se acerco para comprobar el estado del niño se sorprendió a ver sus facciones. Aquel muchacho era Harry Potter el joven al que Dumbledore había dejado en casa de sus familiares mas cercanos por su seguridad, el hijo de su más odiado enemigo en el colegio y de la mujer que más había amado y por la que cambió su vida. Al comprobar el estado del niño vio que estaba lleno de golpes y tenía malnutrición. Severus cogió al niño en brazos y se apareció en su casa rápidamente.

- Blinky – una elfina domestica apareció – prepara una cama rápidamente.

- Si amo Severus.

Tras preparar la cama y dejar a Harry en ella Snape pidió a la elfina que lo cuidase que iba a avisar a unas personas. Snape se acerco a su chimenea y tras lanzar unos polvos verdes pronuncio.

- Minerva Mcgonagall.

Al cabo de unos minutos una silueta de una mujer apareció.

- ¿Qué pasa Severus?

- Avisa a Madame Pomfrey y también localiza a Slughorn es urgente. Venir a mi casa los tres, pero que Dumbledore no se entere.

La cabeza de la mujer desapareció y al cabo de unos minutos apareció con dos personas más, un hombre mayor y una mujer con cara de preocupación.

- Venir conmigo.

Snape los condujo a la habitación y al ver al niño Madame Pomfrey fue a revisarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí Severus?

- Horace cuando regresaba de mi casa me lo encontré dormido en un banco, tiene varias heridas y esta muy delgado como si no comiese bien. El problema es que se trata del hijo de los Potter.

- ¡Que! – gritaron los tres.

- Lo sabía, le dije a Albus que no era recomendable dejarlo con esa familia – dijo Mcgonagall - ¿Qué tal esta Pomfrey?

- Tiene muchos golpes y esta desnutrido tal y como ha dicho Severus, además su tamaño es mas pequeño que un niño de su edad 8 años.

- Horace necesito que contactes con tus conocidos en el ministerio – dijo Snape – quiero pedir la custodia de Harry Potter, no voy a permitir que el hijo de Lily sufra mas daño.

- Te apoyare en esto Severus – dijo Slughorn – hare lo que este en mi mano.

Tras decir eso Slughorn se desapareció.

- Minerva quédate aquí con Pomfrey.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Voy a encargarme de los Dursleys y te pido que no intentes detenerme.

Mcgonagall vio como Snape salía de su casa con una furia que nunca había visto, lo entendía, a pesar de que separaron sus caminos Lily fue durante mucho tiempo la mejor amiga de Severus y sabía que también conocía a la hermana de Lily.

Severus Snape andaba con paso firme hacia el número 4 de Privet Drive, había amanecido en aquella mañana de domingo y estaba furioso. Cuando llego a la puerta toco con calma el timbre. Escucho a un hombre decir que como fuese el mocoso lo mataria y Snape tuvo que tranquilizarse para no echar a volar la puerta. Cuando le abrieron la puerta vio a un niño que estaba claro era el hijo de Petunia y se enfureció al ver que es niño estaba gordo y bien alimentado.

- Perdona pequeño esta tu madre.

- Mama alguien te busca, es un hombre.

Petunia salió a la puerta pero al ver la silueta de quien la esperaba palideció, allí delante tenía a uno de los magos amigos de su hermana y por como lo miraba suponía que sabía lo que habían hecho a su sobrino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Los Dursleys**

Petunia estaba blanca de miedo, delante de ella en la puerta se encontraba una persona que no esperaba volver a ver. Snape cerro la puerta con fuerza y entro se aproximo a Petunia con la varita en alto.

Al oír el golpe de la puerta Marge y Vernon salieron a ver que pasaba, Vernon al ver la varita enmudeció pero Marge sin idea comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Quien es usted para entrar en esta casa así?

- Espera Marge – dijo Petunia asustada - ¿qué haces aquí Snape?

- ¡Como te atreves Petunia! Lily hubiese dado su vida por ti, te amaba pero tú no pudiste con tus celos, no solo eso sino que habéis maltratado a su hijo.

- Oiga no tiene que venir aquí de ese mocoso que es nuestro criado – dijo Marge - ¿Qué se cree?

- ¡Crucio!

La maldición voló a Marge a gran velocidad haciéndola retorcerse de dolor por el suelo, nunca antes Snape había escuchado algo así, al chico lo trataban como un esclavo y era su familia.

- Deje a mi hermana en paz.

- ¡Crucio!

Esta vez fue Vernon el que se retorció de dolor, nunca antes había sentido algo así, un dolor que le quemaba por dentro. Petunia asustada suplicaba a Snape que parase mientras Dudley estaba en un rincón asustado. Al cabo de unos minutos de tortura Slughorn entro por la puerta con dos aurores.

- Severus por favor, ellos se encargaran.

- Esta bien Horace.

Los aurores se acercaron a los Dursleys empuñando sus varitas y los ataron.

- Por sus crímenes contra el joven Potter, serán mandados a juicio y si son culpables a la prisión de Azkaban.

- No allí no – dijo Petunia asustada – no quiero ir allí.

- Habértelo pensado antes de maltratar al hijo de tu hermana Petunia – dijo Snape y luego se dirigió a los aurores – aurores debo confesar que he usado la Cruciatus.

- Esta vez se le pasara, era un caso excepcional, cualquiera lo hubiese hecho.

Los aurores se llevaron a los Dursleys que forcejeaban por salir de allí incluido Dudley que lloraba y pateaba. Severus se dirigió a Horace.

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

- Esta hecho, solo tienes que firmar tu y el joven Potter, se ha hecho todo en secreto aunque no se porque quieres que Dumbledore no se entere.

- Tengo mis dudas pero algo me dice que los Potter nunca quisieron que su hijo quedase aquí, estoy seguro que Dumbledore amaño las cosas.

- ¿Cómo vas a comprobarlo?

- Tengo algunas ideas pero el joven Potter debe despertar.

- Pues vamos a ver como se encuentra el joven.

Snape y Horace marcharon a casa de Snape donde Mcgonagall esperaba sentada.

- ¿Ha despertado?

- Aun no Severus, Pomfrey ha dicho que debe descansar y en cuanto se levante ser alimentado.

- Severus yo me voy para evitar que Dumbledore se entere, no entiendo tus motivos pero te apoyare.

- Gracias Minerva, te lo explicare.

Minerva salió de alli y a los minutos Horace se levanto.

- Voy a ver como va todo en el ministerio.

- Adios Horace.

Severus se quedo tranquilo leyendo el periódico. Al cabo de media hora escucho como Harry despertaba y acudio a ver que tal estaba.

- ¿Estas bien Harry?

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Me llamo Severus Snape y estas en mi casa te encontré en la calle durmiendo.

- Debo volver donde mis tíos, deben estar enfadados conmigo.

- No te preocupes Harry, tus tíos nunca te harán daño nunca más.

- ¿De veras?

- Así es, pero primero debes desayunar.

Snape le acerco una bandeja con tostadas y zumo para que se la tomase, el joven sorprendido lo acepto, nunca alguien le había tratado tan bien que el recordase. Tras tomarse toda la comida Harry miro al hombre.

- ¿Como es que sabe mi nombre?

- Te voy a contar una historia Harry, que quizás no creas pero que es verdad, esta historia es sobre magos y brujas.

Harry estaba sorprendido no sabía que decir pero algo le hacia creer en ese hombre, Harry se tumbo para estar más cómodo y escuchar tranquilo la historia.

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, ya advierto que los castigos a los Dursleys van a ser muchos más. Espero actualizar para dentro de una semana ya que quiero ponerme al día con mis otros fics. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Revelaciones**

Harry estaba tumbado mientras Snape lo miraba fijamente. Su cuidador había dicho algo de magos y brujas y no sabía que pensar.

- Lo primero que debes saber Harry es que eres un mago.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Que la magia existe – dijo Snape ante la cara de Harry – se que Vernon y Petunia te han dicho que la magia no existe pero lo han hecho por que tenían miedo de ti.

- ¿Mis tíos lo sabían?

- Veras tu madre era una gran bruja pero tu tía no tenía poderes y los celos que tenía por tu madre pasaron a ser odio, en cuanto a tu tío Vernon directamente cree que somos un grupo de anormales.

- Mi tío muchas veces me llama así ¿es por ser mago?

- En efecto Harry.

Harry intentaba asimilar toda la información cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Mi padre también era mago?

- En efecto, se conocieron en el colegio de Hogwarts uno de los más importantes colegios de magia y hechicería del mundo, sino el que más.

- ¿Mis padres no murieron en un accidente de trafico verdad?

- ¿Te han dicho eso? – Harry asintió – tus padres fueron asesinados por un mago oscuro muy poderoso, nadie podía pararlo pero tras matar a tus padres algo paso.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Intento matarte a ti, pero no pudo, te lanzo un hechizo mortal pero por algún motivo no te afecto y solo te dejo la cicatriz de tu frente mientras que el mago oscuro desapareció.

- ¿Por eso tengo la cicatriz?

- Correcto Harry, pero no solo eso, esa cicatriz es conocida en nuestro mundo ya que es el vestigio de aquel que derroto a Voldemort, por eso cicatriz eres famoso.

- ¿Es el nombre del mago?

- Si.

- ¿Pero si mis tíos odiaban la magia porque me enviaron con ellos?

- No lo se Harry, se que Albus Dumbledore director de Hogwarts te mando con esa familia de muggles.

- ¿Muggles?

- Así llamamos a las personas no mágicas.

Harry estaba sorprendido ante la revelación, no solo saber que era mago, sino que era conocido por derrotar a Voldemort un mago oscuro. Aquello era sorprendente, vio como Snape alcanzo un álbum de fotos y se lo acerco. Harry abrió el álbum y se sorprendió a ver que las fotos se movían, era una joven pelirroja con ojos verdes.

- Las fotos mágicas se mueven Harry, no como las normales.

- ¿Es mi madre?

- En efecto, yo la conocí antes de entrar a Hogwarts ya que vivíamos cerca.

- ¿No tiene fotos de mi padre?

- Me temo que no, veras tu padre y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien, éramos rivales en el colegio, pero conozco a gente que te puede dar fotos de él, yo se las pediré.

- Muchas gracias por todo.

- No tienes que darlas, lo que has vivido hasta ahora ha sido un infierno pero no te preocupes ya que unos amigos míos están preparando para que yo te adopte.

- Voy a vivir con usted.

- ¿Tu quieres?

- Es una de las primeras personas que me trata bien, no veo ningún problema.

- Ahora debes descansar Harry, aun no estas recuperado del todo, si necesitas algo pídelo no te preocupes.

Snape salió de la habitación y vio que Harry enseguida se dormía, al llegar a la sala de estar vio que Slughorn lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Cómo esta el pequeño?

- Esta bien, ahora estar descansando ya le he explicado unas cuantas cosas sobre sus padres y porque tiene la cicatriz.

- ¿No lo sabia?

- Horace el niño no sabía nada, creía que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche.

Slughorn se sorprendió el joven no sabía nada de su historia cuando todo el mundo mágico sabía su historia.

- Por cierto el juicio ya esta listo, será dentro de dos días, además ya esta arreglado lo de la adopción.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ya tienes la custodia del pequeño Potter, por cierto, ¿le cambiaras el apellido a Snape?

- No, a pesar de todo es hijo de Lily y eligió al grumoso de James. Se que a ella no le hubiese gustado.

Los dos hombres se quedaron hablando tranquilamente, durante el resto del día Harry se despertó dos veces con hambre y al contrario que con los Dursleys comía todo lo que quería. También se entero que sus tíos tendrían un juicio al igual que Marge. Snape le dijo que no era necesario que testificase ya que en el mundo mágico tenían otros métodos. Esperaba que sus tíos fuesen a la cárcel y que nunca le hiciesen más daño.

**Ahora si que no actualizare hasta la semana que viene, este capitulo lo he actualizado debido a que ya lo tenía escrito. El siguiente capitulo será el juicio contra los Dursleys y se verán los primeros intentos de manipulación de Dumbledore. Agradezco vuestros reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**El juicio**

El ministerio de magia era un hervidero, en el día de hoy se llevaría a cabo un juicio contra los familiares muggles de Harry Potter. Cuando se enteraron de que el niño había sufrido maltratos tuvieron que poner a los Dursleys en celdas de la más alta seguridad para evitar que les causasen daño.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho ojeando unos papeles, cuando se había enterado de lo de los Dursleys intento interceder por ellos, pero las pruebas mostradas por Snape habían sido rotundas y el juicio se llevaría a cabo. Era un golpe a sus planes esperaba poder dominar a Harry para que estuviese bajo su control, le molestaba que llegase a conseguir poder en el mundo mágico. Su plan era simple manejarlo para que el chico supiese solo lo necesario para derrotar finalmente a Voldemort y cuando eso pasase el se encargaría de que todos los bienes de la familia Potter fuesen suyos.

Dumbledore se preparo y se marcho rumbo al Winzegamot donde esperaba ayudar a los Dursleys.

Harry se encontraba desayunando cuando Snape salió de su habitación.

- ¿Va al juicio señor Snape?

- Llámame Severus, no hacen falta esas formalidades. Si voy al juicio tu no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

- Esta bien Severus.

- Si te interesa tengo un libro sobre la historia de la magia, así puedes conocer más de nuestro mundo.

Harry vio como Snape salía de la casa y tras terminar de desayunar cogió el libro que le había mencionado y se puso a leerlo con calma.

Snape se apareció en el ministerio de magia y se dirigió al lugar donde se celebraría el juicio. Al llegar vio a Dumbledore sentado donde el puesto del jefe de Winzegamot y lo saludo con la cabeza. La sala estaba a rebosar el juicio había tenido una gran expectación, era normal, Harry Potter era el salvador del mundo mágico y no entendían como el niño había sido tratado así.

Todos estaban sentados cuando se abrieron las puertas y entraron dos aurores escoltando a los Petunia, Vernon y Marge. Marge estaba muy asustada ya que su hermano le había contado sobre los magos y estaba aterrada ante lo que le pudieran hacer. Primero condujeron a Petunia al centro de la sala y le hicieron beber Veritaserum la poción de la verdad más poderosa del mundo. El ministro comenzó las preguntas.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Petunia Dursley Evans.

- ¿Qué relación tiene con Harry Potter?

- Es el hijo de mi hermana Lily.

- ¿Cuáles son los motivos para tratar así al joven Potter?

- Son ustedes unos monstruos, deberían ser exterminados.

Ante aquellas palabras hubo muchos abucheos contra los Dursleys, los insultaban y algunos deseaban poder maldecirlos de no ser porque a su alrededor había un escudo mágico para protegerlos.

Cuando interrogaron a Vernon y Marge sus respuestas fueron casi las mismas de Petunia, aquello provoco que algunas personas a pesar de la barrera lanzasen varios hechizos contra los Dursleys sin efecto.

Tras eso Snape declaro de cómo había encontrado al joven Potter y sus averiguaciones sobre la vida del muchacho. Confeso haber usado legeremancia para saber la historia del chico y que había lanzado un par de cruciatus contra Vernon y Marge Dursley.

Snape mostró los recuerdos del chico y se vio que era tratado como un criado, se veía cada paliza propinada por Vernon y Marge. Como Petunia insultaba al chico y como Dudley el hijo de los Dursleys le hacia la vida imposible en el colegio.

Dumbledore veía como su oportunidad de defender a los Dursleys se desvanecían ya que los hechos estaban enfureciendo a la multitud. Tras ver los recuerdos y hablar con sus consejeros el ministro se levanto y anuncio el castigo.

- Son declarados culpables del maltrato del joven Potter y de no atenderlo como es debido. Por lo tanto su castigo serán diez años para cada uno en la cárcel de Azkaban y deberán pagar al joven Potter una indemnización de 5 millones de libras. El joven Dudley será llevado a un centro de menores donde se espera reconducir su conducta, también los perros de Marge Dursley serán sacrificados debido a los peligrosos que son esos animales.

Los Dursleys empezaron a gritar que no podían hacer eso salvo Petunia que estaba aterrada ante que la separasen de su pequeño Dudley y que la llevasen a Azkaban.

Tras llevarse los aurores a los Dursleys el ministro volvió a hablar.

- La custodia del joven Potter pasara a Severus Snape que ha sido el que la ha pedido, se le ha concedido ya que gracias a usted el niño esta a salvo y sabemos que usted tuvo una gran amistad con la madre del niño.

La sala del juicio se fue quedando vacía y Snape pidió hablar con Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué pasa Severus? – Dumbledore tenía que controlarse ya que por culpa de aquel hombre sus planes se habían estropeado.

- Voy a renunciar a mi puesto, quiero dedicarme a cuidar al joven Potter.

- Está bien lo entiendo.

Snape salió de la sala contento ya que había notado que Dumbledore a pesar de todo estaba furioso ya que se le había escapado el control del pequeño Harry. Se apareció en su casa y vio a Harry leyendo el libro de historia de la magia.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el juicio Severus?

- Han sido condenados ¿que tal tu mañana?

- Muy bien, el libro es muy interesante.

- Me alegro que te guste, dentro de media hora empezaremos a comer.

- Está bien.

Severus se alegro por el niño, esperaba saber cuidarlo bien pero por Lily no debía fallar.

Los Dursleys estaban a punto de entrar en Azkaban cuando Dumbledore pidió hablar con ellos a solas. Los aurores accedieron y le dieron cinco minutos.

- Maldita sea Petunia, sabías lo que estaba en juego, se os ha ido la mano.

- Lo sabemos no me esperaba que Snape apareciese.

- Intentare ayudaros a escapar pero aun no puedo.

- Espero que lo que nos prometió siga en pie – dijo Vernon.

- No se preocupe cuando todo acabe y tenga posesión de la fortuna Potter recibirán 50 millones de libras.

Dumbledore salió de Azkaban mientras los aurores encerraban a los Dursley. El director de Hogwarts decidió que debía encontrar apoyos para recuperar a Potter.

**Otro capitulo más, creí que iba a tardar más en escribirlo pero tuve un momento de inspiración y decidi escribir. Espero que les guste y agradezco sus apoyos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Cumpleaños en el callejón Diagon**

Harry se levanto aquel día feliz. Era su noveno cumpleaños y esperaba que aquel año fuese diferente. Bajo a desayunar y vio que en la mesa había un gran plato de tostadas y mucho zumo.

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry.

- Gracias Severus, nunca nadie me felicitado.

- No te preocupes, como ya te dije tu vida va a ser muy diferente.

Harry se puso a desayunar mientras Severus leía el periódico.

- Por cierto Harry hoy te llevare a comprarte ropa nueva, no volverás a usar los harapos de tu primo.

- Está bien.

Harry termino de desayunar y se arreglo con ropa que le había traído Severus. El chico los últimos días se había leído un par de libros. A Snape le sorprendió que a Harry le gustasen las pociones ya que tras leer un libro de historia de la magia lo había visto con uno de ingredientes de pociones. Se notaba que a pesar de que el aspecto era claramente James Potter la mente era sobre todo de Lily.

- Bien Harry agárrate bien a mí.

Harry así lo hizo y sintió una especie de succión y cerro los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir vio que se encontraba delante de un gran edificio.

- Harry esto es Gringotts, el banco de los magos.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Vamos a sacar dinero para las compras en el callejón Diagon.

Los dos se dirigieron al banco donde al ser tan temprano había muy poca gente. Severus se dirigió al primer duende. Harry miraba al duende curioso, había leído que eran grandes economistas pero su aspecto era muy extraño.

- En efecto Harry eso es un duende, son muy exigentes en su trabajo.

- Bienvenidos a Gringotts ¿qué desean?

- Quiero sacar dinero de la cámara del señor Potter, pero que sea sin llevar mucha cantidad encima.

- Tenemos un sistema síganme.

El duende los condujo a un mostrador y saco unos impresos y una tarjeta.

- Se trata de una tarjeta de crédito, pero que vale para ambos mundos.

- Está bien.

- Firmen aquí.

Harry firmo al igual que Snape y después lo hizo el duende. Tras eso salieron del banco.

- Ahora donde vamos.

­- Primero vamos a Madame Malkin, allí te harán la ropa.

Se dirigieron al establecimiento de ropa y entraron en él. La dependienta los atendió enseguida.

- Quero un guardarropa entero para el pequeño.

­- Esta bien, primero le tomaremos las medidas.

Harry se sorprendió al ver que las cintras métricas medían solas mientras Snape le elegía los colores que a Harry le gustaban. Tras media hora eligiendo ropa Harry salió con unos pantalones azules, camisa roja y una tunica azul oscura. Llevaban encogidos también el resto de la ropa de Harry. Harry creía que no iban a tener dinero pero Severus le dijo que no se preocupase ya que su familia era una de las familias más ricas y antiguas del mundo mágico.

Tras esa compra Severus compro a Harry una escoba de juguete para que aprendiese a volar y un ajedrez mágico. Mientras estaban mirando unos escaparates apareció Mcgonagall detras de ellos.

- Severus, veo que has traído al joven Potter a su primera visita al callejón.

- Así es, Harry está es Minerva Mcgonagall profesora de transformaciones en Hogwarts, fue profesora mía y de tus padres.

- Encantado de conocerla profesora Mcgonagall.

- Lo mismo digo señor Potter.

- Harry espérame en la heladería y pídete lo que quieras ahora voy.

Tras marchar a la heladería los dos adultos se quedaron solos.

- ¿Cómo va todo eligiendo sustituto para pociones?

- Horace se encargará de la materia ¿tu que vas a hacer?

- Mantener a Harry alejado de Dumbledore, por lo que quizás lleve a Harry a Durmstrang, allí solicitare puesto a Karkarov.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

- Por cierto Horace me ha contado tu sospechas sobre Dumbledore ¿crees en verdad que amaño las cosas para que el pequeño fuese con sus tíos?

- Si Minerva, estoy seguro que ni Lily ni Potter hubiesen querido eso para su hijo.

- ¿Por qué haría eso Albus?

- No lo se, pero hasta que no descubra la verdad no quiero que Harry este cerca de él.

- Lo entiendo Severus, tener cuidado y cuida al joven Potter.

La profesora se marcho de allí y Severus de dirigió a Harry que estaba felizmente tomando un helado de vainilla y chocolate.

- Está muy rico, nunca había probado algo así.

Severus sonrió y cuando Harry se tomo el helado marcharon de allí. Estuvieron dando una vuelta por el callejón hasta que se acercaba la hora de comer. Salieron del callejón Diagon y entraron en el caldero chorreante donde el camarero se les acerco.

- Bienvenido profesor Snape.

- Ya no soy profesor Tom, a partir de ahora debo encargarme de Harry.

Tom vio al muchacho y le dio la mano.

- Es un honor conocerlo señor Potter, lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado y espero que a partir de ahora sea feliz.

- Muchas gracias.

Severus desapareció junto a Harry en el lugar preparado para la desaparición y entraron en casa de Snape.

- Nunca creí que tanta gente quisiera conocerme.

- Es normal Harry en nuestro mundo eres una celebridad.

- Pero yo solo quiero ser un joven normal.

- Es difícil, pero si muestras quien eres, algún día se te conocerá no por hacer algo que no recuerdas sino por la vida que has tenido

- Esta bien Severus.

- Preparaté que vamos a comer.

Harry subió a su habitación para dejar su escoba y el ajedrez y tras eso bajo a comer. En el comedor le esperaban varios platos con diversa comida y tras sentarse Harry comió hasta hartarse.

Para Harry aquel era el cumpleaños más feliz de su vida. Nunca antes había tenido un cumpleaños así y aquello lo alegraba.

**Aquí tienen el quinto capitulo, debo advertir que el sexto capitulo da un salto de dos años cuando Harry vaya a entrar al colegio. Aun no sé si llevarlo a Dursmstrang o dejarlo en Hogwarts. Si quieren opinar déjenlo en los reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**La varita**

Dos años habían pasado desde aquella noche de verano en la que Severus Snape encontrase a Harry en un banco. En esos dos años el antiguo profesor había aprendido a querer al pequeño no por ser el hijo de su enemigo ni de la mujer que amaba, tampoco era el niño que vivió, era Harry, un joven inquieto y revoltoso pero que era a la vez muy cariñoso y que había llenado la vida de Snape de alegría después de tanto tiempo.

Snape había preparado todo para que el niño fuese a Durmstrang, había hablado con Karkarov para arreglar su ingreso y además le había pedido ser profesor de pociones. El director de Durmstrang que estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado Harry Potter lo acepto enseguida. La noticia del maltrato al salvador de mundo mágico había dado la vuelta al mundo y mucha gente había pedido incluso la ejecución de los Dursleys.

Harry Potter se levanto aquel día impaciente, había sido su cumpleaños número once hacia unos días y se estaba preparando ya que iría a comprarse el material para su primer año en Durmstrang y marchar hacia el colegio. Cuando bajo a desayunar vio a Severus que estaba desayunando.

- Veo que estas nervioso.

- Estoy deseando que empiecen las clases, ver que voy a aprender.

- Eres igual que Lily, ella era muy curiosa.

- También espero ser buen jugador de quidditch como mi padre.

- Tu padre no era tan genial.

- Pero cada hijo debe tener la mejor opinión de sus padres.

Tras esas palabras Severus sonrió al joven, había crecido bastante y ya no estaba tan delgaducho como cuando lo encontró. Al principio Harry tenía que comer el doble que una persona normal para recuperar los nutrientes necesarios pero al cabo de seis meses después de empezar a vivir con Snape se recupero por completo y tenía el físico de un niño de su edad.

Tras desayunar los dos salieron de la casa y cogieron el coche el cual conducía Snape (no va a ser Harry). Tras media hora de viaje llegaron al Caldero Chorreante donde entraron tranquilamente tras aparcar a un lado del local. Entraron en el Caldero y Tom el tabernero saludo a los recién llegados.

- Señor Snape, Harry me alegro de veros.

- Buenos días Tom, venimos de paso quizás luego nos quedemos a tomar algo.

Severus toco con su varita los ladrillos necesarios y se abrió la puerta al callejón Diagon a donde entraron tranquilamente. Severus llevaba la lista de las cosas que Harry necesitaría en su primer año.

- ¿A dónde vamos primero?

- Vamos a Madame Malkin a por las túnicas del colegio.

Al entrar al establecimiento la dependienta salió del almacén ya que en ese momento no había nadie en la tienda.

- Señor Snape, señor Potter ¿vienen por las túnicas de Hogwarts?

­- En realidad venimos a por las túnicas para Durmstrang ¿hay algún problema?

- Ninguno, tomemos las medidas, ha crecido desde la última vez que estuvo aquí ¿alguna otra prenda?

- Varios abrigos de invierno, también para mí varios abrigos y túnicas.

- Está bien.

Tras unos minutos los dos salieron de la tienda con la ropa y se dirigieron a la tienda de libros. Entraron y por suerte está tienda también estaba vacía y solo estaba el dependiente.

- ¿Qué desean?

- Venimos a comprar los libros del primer año para Durmstrang.

Tras decir eso Severus le pasó la lista al dependiente con los libros que iba a necesitar Harry. Al rato salió con un total de once libros que puso en una cesta. Tras pagar Severus encogió los libros y salieron del lugar.

- Creo que te voy a comprar una lechuza, así podrás cartearte con la gente que conozcas en Durmstrang.

- Está bien.

Entraron en la tienda de mascotas y Harry quedo prendado de una hermosa lechuza blanca, Snape se la compro y le pusieron al animal Hedwig. El vendedor les dijo que era una lechuza joven con algo de temperamento, pero la lechuza tras ser acariciada por Harry ululo contenta. Tras salir de allí pasaron por la tienda de quidditch donde Harry contemplo la Nimbus 2000, la escoba más nueva del mercado. Severus le había dicho que si conseguía entrar en el equipo de quidditch tendría la escoba y Harry deseaba que llegase el día de las pruebas. Tras andar un rato llegaron al último destino, Ollivander la tienda de varitas.

- Bienvenido Severus aun me acuerdo de su varita abedul y fibra de dragón 30 cm.

- En efecto.

- Bienvenido joven Potter, a por su varita veo que viene.

Mientras una cinta medía el brazo de Harry Ollivander fue sacando varitas y explicando como cada varita tenía un núcleo distinto. Muchas varitas se acumulaban y parecía que no encontraban la varita adecuada para Harry.

- Un cliente muy difícil señor Potter – dijo Ollivander saliendo del almacén con una caja y una mirada curiosa – me gustaría que probase esta varita, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Cuando Harry cogió la varita con su mano sintió como una corriente lo recorriese y la varita emitió unas chispas rojas y doradas.

- Ha sido usted un cliente muy difícil, pero al fin tenemos una varita para usted, aunque es muy curioso.

Ollivander decía curioso mientras guardaba las varitas y Harry le pregunto.

- ¿Qué es lo curioso?

- Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Sr. Potter. Cada una de ellas. Da la casualidad que el fénix que dio la pluma para tu varita, dio otra pluma… solo otra. Es muy curioso que estés destinado a esta varita cuando se fue su hermana la que te dio esa cicatriz.

Harry se llevo la mano a la cicatriz asustado.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que usted llegue a ser como el señor oscuro.

Tras esas palabras Harry se tranquilizo, mientras salían del callejón Diagon el señor Ollivander escribió una carta y la mando con una lechuza.

En el despacho del director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore se encontraba tranquilo cuando vio la lechuza de Ollivander tras coger la carta soltar a la lechuza se dispuso a leer la carta. Leyó la carta y tras saber que Harry Potter había comprado la segunda varita le hizo comprender que el joven sería el que derrotase finalmente a Voldemort si regresaba.

El problema es que Snape lo había apuntado a Durmstrang y aquello fastidiaba su plan de tener al joven Potter cerca para poder manipularlo a su antojo. Debía mover algunos hilos para poder traer a Harry a Hogwarts y tenerlo controlado.

**Aqui tienen el sexto capitulo, espero que les guste y deseo seguir recibiendo sus reviews. Agradezco el apoyo que le dan al fic. En un par de días espero tener listo el septimo capitulo. Hasta entonces saludo a todo el mundo y en especial a aquellos que me dejan los reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Un plan oscuro**

Una figura alta y encapuchada se movía entre las sombras a las afueras de un barrio muggle. Su objetivo un orfanato para poner en marcha su plan para poder conseguir el control de Harry Potter y con el del mundo mágico. Esta persona que se movía entre las sombras era Albus Dumbledore y debía localizar al pequeño hijo de los Dursleys. Necesitaba al niño para que sus padres le ayudasen en su plan.

A muchos kilómetros de allí una barca llegaba a la prisión de Azkaban llevando a cuatro personas, una de ellas con una capucha negra y las otras tres personas con la mirada perdida como si no fuesen conscientes de sus actos. Cuando arribaron en la costa una figura los esperaba.

- ¿Algún problema?

- Ninguno, los tres Dursleys están listos ¿tienes la poción?

- Si, Dumbledore me ha conseguido cantidades para que duren años, pero recuerda que no deben salir del hechizo, usaremos a estos muggles.

Se dirigieron a un lugar apartado de la isla donde los esperaba otro auror con los Dursleys. La familia Dursleys estaba muy demacrada y en sus miradas solo se reflejaba odio.

- Tengo los cabellos preparados, en cuanto se transformen llévate a los Dursleys de aquí, tengo un traslador preparado.

Tras echar un cabello diferente en tres vasos, obligaron a los tres muggles a beber la poción y al instante cada uno se transformo en cada uno de los Dursleys. Cuando eso paso la figura encapuchada agarro a los Dursleys y tras un movimiento de varita agarraron una lata y desaparecieron de allí, mientras los dos aurores llevaban a los impostores a sus jaulas. Los dos aurores estaban contentos ya que sus cuentas de gringotts habían aumentado en un gran número de galeones.

Cuando los Dursleys aparecieron se fijaron en que a un lado estaba Dumbledore con su hijo y rápidamente fueron a abrazarlo.

- Bien Petunia, debéis estar aquí durante unos meses para recuperaros al completo de la estancia en Azkaban, tras eso nos pondremos en marcha y haremos que el joven Potter se quede con vosotros.

- Esta bien.

- Tenéis todo lo que necesitéis y en la tienda de enfrente hay un contacto mío que os conseguirá lo que queráis, solo os pido que seáis cuidadosos.

Los Dursleys asintieron y se quedaron hablando y planeando para cuando tuviesen a Harry en su poder le causasen todo el daño posible.

Las dos sombras se desaparecieron y aparecieron en una casa a las afueras de Londres.

- Todo ha salido bien, ahora solo hace falta hacernos con el control del joven Potter.

- No se preocupe Dumbledore, una persona de Durmstrang nos ayudara, es un joven que entra este mismo año y puede hacerse amigo de Potter para atraerlo.

- Esta bien, volvamos cada uno a nuestros puestos, por cierto, en tu cuenta de Gringotts se han ingresado cincuenta mil galeones.

- Gracias profesor.

Dumbledore se quedo solo mientras la sombra salía de la casa, a la luz de la luna se vieron las facciones y se notaba que era una mujer. Se trataba de una persona con cara de sapo y una mirada desagradable que se desapareció de allí.

En el oscuro Azkaban un auror se dirigía hacia una de las celdas de más alta seguridad, en la jaula se encontraba Sirius Black del que se decía que era uno de los criminales más sanguinarios al servicio del Innombrable, el auror tenía sus dudas ya que el hombre siempre había insistido en su inocencia y no había tenido juicio para defenderse.

- Black escúchame, los Dursleys se han escapado.

- ¿Como es posible?

- No lo se ya que no escuche los planes, los que lo cubren son impostores pero hay dos aurores a su lado que no me dejaran acercarme para probarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Si en verdad eres inocente debes escapar, demostrar tu inocencia y ayudar al hijo del tu mejor amigo.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes no hace falta que me ayudes conseguiré escapar de aquí.

- Vale, debes saber que el joven Potter esta al cuidado de Severus Snape, se que el lo rescato de los Dursleys y ahora vive con él.

Sirius se quedo sorprendido ante que Snape cuidase al hijo de su más acérrimo enemigo pero recordó que Lily confiaba en él. Debía salir de aquel lugar y advertir a Snape y poder saber como era Harry.

**Siento la tardanza en actualizar, espero que no esten enfadados. Tuve un problema con el ordenador y además estaba enfrascado en los estudios. Para el proximo capitulo espero tenerlo en un par de semanas ya que antes quiero ponerme al día con mis otros fics. Agradezco la espera.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Durmstrang**

En el norte de Rusia un castillo se alzaba resistiendo el frío y la nieve, a pesar de ser verano al estar tan al norte aun se notaba el invierno anterior pues aun se veían resquicios de nieve en algunos lados. Cuatro pisos era lo que tenía el castillo de Durmstrang uno de los colegios más famosos del mundo. Sus grandes terrenos hacían que muchos jóvenes estuviesen corriendo por ellos o montando en escoba. El año escolar en el colegio de Durmstrang de hechicería estaba a punto de comenzar y los alumnos estaban nerviosos.

En un pequeño claro los alumnos que iban a entrar a primero lucían nerviosos y sobre todo un joven de pelo azabache revuelto con una cicatriz en la frente. Harry miraba nervioso a los que serían sus compañeros de curso, sabía que cuando le reconociesen le harían preguntas y eso era lo que más temía. Noto como una joven se le acercaba, la niña de pelo negro y ojos azules se puso a su lado.

- Hola ¿Qué tal? – dijo la joven - me llamo Natasha Krovich.

- Me encuentro bien, soy Harry Potter, encantado de conocerte.

- Había oído que ibas a ser nuestro compañero pero no me lo creía.

- ¿Quién te lo había dicho?

- Mi padre trabaja en el ministerio y forma parte del consejo del colegio.

Los dos jóvenes hablaron tranquilamente y a la conversación se unían otros jóvenes, Harry agradecía mentalmente que sus compañeros al saber su nombre no le dijesen nada aunque algunos ponían cara de sorpresa al estar frente a él.

Severus Snape miraba desde el lugar donde estaban los profesores como Harry estaba con un grupo de jóvenes de su edad. Parecía que se comportaban de manera normal o de la manera más normal posible ya que una joven casi se desmaya al saber quien era. Igor Karkarov le saco de sus pensamientos.

- Es el momento Severus, vamos a ir entrando.

- Adelante entonces.

El director dio un paso al frente y poniéndose la varita en la garganta se escucho por los terrenos su voz.

- Es hora de ir entrando al colegio, que los de primero se queden afuera, según los nombremos irán entrando.

Todos hicieron eso y Harry vio como los profesores entraban primero y después los alumnos en orden desde séptimo a segundo. Solo un profesor se quedo con los de primero.

- Bienvenidos a Durmstrang, soy el subdirector Dimitri Karpov y seré vuestro profesor de artes oscuras y de defensa contra la artes oscuras.

- ¿Las dos? – pregunto un alumno.

- Exacto para saber defenderse de las artes oscuras hay que saber conocerlas, por lo que verán las dos asignaturas desde primero. El sistema de Durmstrang es sencillo, se os dará puntos o se os quitara puntos a cada uno según el rendimiento y el comportamiento, los puntos irán apareciendo en la chapa que lleváis en la túnica los diez primeros de cada curso serán expuestos en la sala de trofeos. Ahora según os vaya nombrando os iréis sentando en la mesa de los de primero.

Los alumnos entraron en el castillo y vieron que todos se encontraban ya sentados. El subdirector se adelanto a la mesa de profesores y cogió un pergamino.

- Igor Borich

Un joven de pelo rubio y ojos negros se adelanto y se sentó en la mesa de los de primero.

El subdirector siguió diciendo nombres y Harry esperaba nervioso a que dijesen el suyo. Vio como Natasha era llamada y contenta fue a sentarse a donde le correspondía.

- Harry Potter.

Al decir el nombre muchos alumnos empezaron a cuchichear pero Harry ignoro los murmullos y se sentó al lado de Natasha. Cada vez quedaban menos nombres y llego el subdirector llegó al ultimo.

- Alexei Zutrov.

El joven se sentó al lado de Harry y lo saludó. Harry vio como Karkarov se levanto de su asiento.

- Bienvenidos a Durmstrang, doy la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y a los antiguos les digo que me alegro verlos de nuevo. Las reglas son sencillas y espero que todos las cumpláis, los nuevos tenéis en vuestras habitaciones el manual con las reglas del colegio, con vuestro horario y con un plano del castillo para poder guiaros.

Todos atendían callados y el director volvió a hablar.

- Hoy quiero dar la bienvenida a un viejo amigo mío el profesor Severus Snape que se encargara de la asignatura de pociones – hubo varios aplausos - ahora todos a comer.

Harry vio como las mesas se llenaban de comida y tranquilamente cogía para comer mientras hablaba con Natasha y con Alexei.

- Estoy deseando que empiecen las clases – decía Natasha – mi hermana siempre se mete conmigo por que ella saber hacer ya muchas cosas.

- ¿Estudia aquí tu hermana? – le pregunto Harry.

- Esta en séptimo año, este año ya termina.

- ¿A que piensa dedicarse?

- Pues no sabe si meterse en el ministerio o como profesora, desde luego prefiero lo primero me daría miedo que me diese a mi clases.

- Dime Harry ¿es verdad que el profesor Snape es muy estricto? - pregunto Alexei.

- A decir verdad Alexei, nunca me ha dado clases, pero me han comentado que es bastante estricto.

- Pero tu vives con él a lo mejor a ti te trata mejor.

- No lo creo Natasha, a decir verdad seguro que me exige más, me encantan las pociones por lo tanto conmigo será mas duro.

Los jóvenes estuvieron hablando tranquilamente hasta que termino la cena. Cuando las mesas quedaron vacías Karkarov se volvió a levantar y tocando una copa pidió silencio.

- Es hora de que vayan a sus habitaciones. Los prefectos y premios anuales llevaran a los de primero, mañana empezaran las clases por lo que deben descansar.

Harry se levanto y siguió a los de primero y a una joven de séptimo.

- Soy Samantha Krovich y cualquier duda o pregunta que tengáis estoy a vuestra disposición. Las habitaciones son de tres personas cada una y en cada puerta están los nombres de sus ocupantes.

La hermana de Natasha les guió a un pasillo del primer piso donde había dos corredores.

- El corredor de la izquierda es de los chicos el de la derecha el de las chicas. Al final de los dos corredores tenéis una sala para poder descansar o sentaros al fuego.

Harry busco su habitación y vio que la compartía con Alexei y con un joven llamado Marcus Droger.

Harry entro en la habitación y tras ver que sus cosas estaban ahí, cogió el manual del colegio y lo leyó por encima. Tras una ojeada vio que sus compañeros estaban dormidos y el también se tumbo para dormir y esperar al día siguiente.

**Otro capitulo más, el siguiente serán sobre las primeras clases de Harry en Durmstrang. Tengo pensado que Harry sea de los primeros de su curso, si alguien no lo quiere asi que me de su opinión. Sobre Sirius más adelante se escapara y en uno de los siguientes capitulos se vera como es la nueva vida de los Dursleys. Agradezco a todos sus reviews.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**El primer día de clases**

Cuando Harry se despertó aquella mañana y vio la habitación recordó que ya estaba en Durmstrang. Sus compañeros de cuarto aun estaban dormidos y Harry aprovechó para darse una ducha. Tras la ducha el joven se vistió y cogiendo su horario miro las clases que tendría durante el día. Aquel día tendría transformaciones, encantamientos y herbología por la mañana, por la tarde tendría clase de vuelo e historia de la magia.

- Buenos días Harry – dijo Marcus uno de sus compañeros – nervioso por el primer día.

- Igual que tu ¿verdad?

- Bien cierto.

- Yo voy bajando que Alexei no llegue tarde.

- No te preocupes ahora lo despertare.

Harry salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor. Al llegar vio que había pocos alumnos en las mesas, los profesores ya estaban todos en la mesa de profesores. Harry se sentó al lado de Samantha la hermana de Natasha.

- Buenos días Samantha – dijo Harry cogiendo unas tostadas.

- Tú debes ser Harry, encantada de conocerte.

- ¿Aun no ha bajado tu hermana?

- Ha bajado pero se le ha olvidado un libro y ha vuelto a por él.

Harry hablaba tranquilamente con la joven cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

- No te estará poniendo en mí contra ¿verdad Harry?

- No, solo me cuenta que habías olvidado un libro, vaya cabeza.

- Que gracioso Harry.

- Lo que le pasa es que es una olvidadiza – dijo Samantha riéndose.

- Cállate Sam – dijo Natasha enfadada.

Harry se divertía ante la pelea de las hermanas, era una pequeña pelea para divertirse cosa que sirvió ya que al rato los tres estaban riendo.

- Bueno yo tengo que irme – dijo Samantha levantándose y cogiendo una mochila – que paséis un buen primer día de clases.

La joven dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y una pequeña colleja a su hermana. Natasha enfadada la reprimo pero Harry no se entero de nada ya que se había ruborizado ante el beso de la joven.

- Despierta Harry – dijo Alexei que llegaba junto a Marcus – estas rojo como un tomate.

- Cállate.

- No pasa nada yo también lo estaría es muy guapa.

- Debemos ir a transformaciones – dijo Natasha de golpe cortando el tema – es en el tercer piso.

Los chicos siguieron a Natasha que se le veía enfadada. Marcus y Alexei iban desayunando algo por el camino ya que no tenían tiempo. Al llegar al aula todos entraron y se fueron sentando de dos en dos. Harry se sentó con Natasha en una de las primeras mesas. Al cabo de un minuto entro una mujer pelirroja de unos 30 años por la puerta del profesor.

- Bienvenidos a transformaciones, soy la profesora Katrina Volder y seré vuestra profesora durante este año y espero llegar hasta vuestro séptimo año.

La profesora empezó pasando lista y Harry noto que al nombrarlo le miro la cicatriz con curiosidad.

- El arte de las transformaciones es complejo, ustedes empezaran desde lo más básico, pero en séptimo deberán saber cosas como estas.

La profesora con un movimiento de varita transformo su mesa en un gran perro y al instante deshizo el hechizo. Los jóvenes aplaudieron pero la profesora pidió silencio.

- Cada uno tiene delante una rama del tamaño de una aguja – dijo la profesora haciendo aparecer a cada alumno una ramita – vuestro objetivo hoy será conseguir convertir la rama en una aguja.

La profesora explico los movimientos de varita necesarios y las palabras a decir. Al cabo de un rato el aula se lleno de intentos por transformar la rama. Harry repetía los movimientos y las palabras y al cuarto intento consiguió ser el primero en transformar completamente su rama en una aguja.

- Bien hecho señor Potter, 15 puntos para usted. Ahora pondré los datos en la pizarra para el proceso inverso.

Esta vez Harry consiguió realizar el ejercicio al tercer intento ganándose otros 15 puntos. A final de la clase Harry llevaba 30 puntos seguido por Natasha que tenía 20 puntos ya que fue la segunda de la clase en conseguir las dos cosas. Nadie más en la clase consiguió las transformaciones y la profesora les mando practicar.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer habían tenido transformaciones, encantamientos y herbología. Harry en las tres clases había conseguido un total de 60 puntos y en segundo lugar iba Natasha con 50 puntos. Por detrás del primer curso había un par con 20 puntos.

La comida fue tranquila y Harry era mirado por muchos al ser el que iba primero de los de su curso.

- Parece que eres un poco mejor que mi hermana.

­- Solo he sido un poco más hábil que ella en transformaciones, ya que en encantamientos ella me ha ganado.

- Si pero en herbología tu me has ganado Harry – dijo Natasha.

Cuando termino la comida marcharon a la clase de vuelo y tras dos horas tuvieron historia de la magia. Harry nunca pensó que algo le aburriría tanto pero el profesor de historia de la magia era una de las personas más aburridas que había conocido.

Al acabar el día Harry iba por los pasillos con Natasha cuando Snape se les cruzo.

- Harry quiero hablar contigo en mi despacho.

- Esta bien, ahora nos vemos en la sala Natasha.

Harry junto a Snape llegaron al despacho del profesor de pociones.

- Quiero darte las felicidades por tus 80 puntos conseguidos hoy.

- Muchas gracias.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, se que en vuelo has sido el mejor de todos por lo que tendrás una Nimbus 2000 para tu próxima clase.

- ¿De verdad?

- Te lo has ganado Harry.

- Voy a ver a Natasha a darle la noticia.

- Está bien puedes ir.

Snape miro a Harry mientras salía del despacho, estaba seguro que Lily se sentiría orgullosa de su hijo. El se sentía orgulloso de haber contribuido a que Harry creciese feliz y quería seguir viéndolo madurar y convertirse en un gran hombre.

**A partir del siguiente capitulo voy a saltar un poco cronológicamente, lo próximo que se vera de Harry serán las navidades del primer año. No se cuando sacare el próximo capitulo de este fic ya que tratara de un poco la vida y los planes de los Dursleys. Agradezco a todos el apoyo que estoy teniendo y si algo no os gusta no os cortéis y decirlo tranquilamente.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Navidad**

Aquel día de Navidad la nieve rodeaba el castillo de Durmstrang. Un joven de ojos verdes leía tranquilamente un libro de transformaciones mientras sus amigos jugaban al ajedrez. Harry veía como Natasha derrotaba hábilmente a Marcus en la partida.

- Han llegado los regalos de Navidad – dijo Alexei entrando por la puerta de la sala muy alegre – están en las habitaciones.

Harry se levanto del sillón donde estaba y fue rápidamente a su habitación seguidos por sus amigos. Cuando llegó vio en su cama varios paquetes y rápidamente fue abriendo un por uno. El primer regalo era de Severus y se trataba de un par de libros de pociones y artes oscuras. Los demás regalos eran muy variados, tenía un surtido de dulces de Alexei, un par de libros de Quidditch de Marcus, de Natasha y de su hermana Samantha una colección de libros de transformaciones, encantamientos y DCAO además de una foto de las dos, se encontró con un paquete de su amigo Draco Malfoy, Draco era el ahijado de Severus y le había enviado una colección de fotos de su estancia en Hogwarts, tenía otro álbum de fotos de sus padres cuando estaban en el colegio, vio el remitente y se trataba de Horace Slughorn el antiguo profesor de sus padres y de Severus. Cuando creía que había abierto todos los regalos vio un paquete pequeño y lo abrió, cayo una nota de él y la leyó.

_Tu padre dejo esto a mi posesión antes de morir. _

_Es hora de que te sea devuelta. _

_Úsala bien._

Harry vio que se trataba de una capa pero no se la puso sino que salió rápidamente hacia el despacho de Severus con la capa y la nota. Al llegar toco a la puerta y entro.

- ¿Has recibido ya los regalos Harry?

- Por eso vengo he recibido un regalo muy extraño.

Harry le enseño la capa y la nota. Severus tras leer la nota se calmo, ya que sabía que la capa era de James Potter.

- La capa en verdad era de tu padre, sabía que tenía una pero nunca la había visto. Esta claro que la tenía Dumbledore esta es su letra.

- La he traído ya que me extrañaba.

- No pasa nada – dijo Severus examinando de que no hubiese nada raro y poniéndosela por encima - espero que no gastes muchas trastadas con ella.

- No te preocupes no lo haré.

- Por cierto he recibido una nota de Karkarov de que por ser el mejor del primer trimestre de los de primero serás recompensado con 50 puntos.

Harry sonrió contento ante la noticia, era el primero de su curso con 250 puntos pero vio que cambió a 300. Harry se despidió de Severus y fue a decírselo a sus amigos. Al llegar Marcus y Alexei se alegraron pero Natasha puso cara de enfadada aunque por dentro sabía que Harry era mejor que ella. Harry al ver la cara de la joven le saco la lengua y para que se calmase la desafió a una partida de ajedrez donde la joven casi siempre le ganaba.

Muy lejos de allí al sur de Inglaterra en una pequeña casa una familia de muggles vivía escondida del mundo. Los Dursleys estaban aquel día de navidad tranquilos ya que no estaban en la cárcel y tenían a su hijo con ellos. A pesar de todo la familia sufría un montón de penurias. La vida de la familia era muy desdichada, Vernon trabajaba de sol a sol en una granja cercana para poder llevar alimento a su familia, Petunia trabajaba también como criada en una casa cercana al igual que Marge. Dudley el cual ahora estaba delgado solo tenía una pelota de fútbol vieja con la que poder jugar. Nadie hacia caso a la familia ya que Dudley era violento con los demás niños.

Aquel día la familia estaba comiendo con los alimentos que Dumbledore les había llevado. En el pensamiento de aquella familia solo había una persona, el joven al que todos conspiraban culpable de todas sus desdichas, deseaban que algún día Harry Potter volviese a estar en sus manos para dar al joven su merecido.

En un lugar muy alejado de allí una isla se alzaba en medio del mar, en la prisión de Azkaban tan tétrica como siempre un par de personas hablaban, una era un auror y otra uno de los prisioneros.

- He preparado todo para que no se note tu ausencia Black, te sustituirá otro preso al que haremos pasar por muerto, tu debes escapar sin que los dementores te noten.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

- Ayuda al joven Potter y demuestra que eres inocente.

- Lo haré.

- Tengo poción multijugos y pelo tuyo para varios años, espero que consigas tu logro.

El auror había ayudado a Sirius tras usar Legeremencia con él y ver todo el pasado del hombre. Alguien tenía que detener a los Dursleys y esperaba que el hombre pudiese.

Cuando llegó la noche Sirius Black vio como el preso tomaba su posición y el se transformo en perro para que los dementores no le detectaran. Black salto al agua en forma de perro y se alejo de la isla lo suficiente para volver a transformarse y desaparecer de allí. Esperaba poder localizar al hijo de su amigo y demostrar su inocencia.

**Siento la tardanza, quizas sea algo corto pero menos es nada. Voy a ponerme a actualizar en esta semana de las demás historias que tengo al menos de la mayoría. Agradezco a todo aquel que deja reviews y gracias por su apoyo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Canuto y Lunatico**

Una sombra a cuatro patas se movía rápidamente aquella noche. Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Sirius había conseguido escapar de la prisión de Azkaban y tenía ahora mismo un solo objetivo. Debía encontrar a la única persona que le podría ayudar, al único amigo que le quedaba en este mundo. Solo esperaba que Remus le creyese, que el no era el verdadero culpable y que el traidor estaba escondido.

Había conseguido una varita en el callejón Knokturn y tras eso había desmemorizado al dueño del establecimiento para que no lo recordase. Sirius vio que había llegado a una aldea bastante humilde. Siguió hasta llegar a una casa apartada del resto de la aldea. Allí vio como un hombre le miraba desde la puerta con cara entre sorprendida y furiosa con la varita en alto. Sirius se transformo y antes de decir nada tiro la varita al suelo.

- Remus tienes que escucharme, soy inocente, créeme por favor.

Sirius dijo eso con lágrimas en los ojos. Unas lágrimas que a su interlocutor parecieron sinceras.

Un hombre regresaba a su casa tras haber estado en la taberna del pueblo, muchos recuerdos llegaban a su mente de cuando era feliz con sus amigos. No podía creer que dos de ellos estuviesen muertos por culpa de alguien por el que hubiese dado la vida. Vivía en un lugar humilde alejado de todo, su condición de hombre lobo era un problema a la hora de relacionarse y el ministerio de magia no le daba trabajo por esa condición. Según llegaba a la puerta de su casa escucho un ruido de patas y se giro para ver que era, el hombre palideció al reconocer a un gran perro negro que se le acercaba. Saco su varita y apunto al perro, no podía ser el pensó, pero si lo fuese acabaría con el traidor que le había quitado a sus amigos. Antes de lanzar un hechizo el perro se transformo en una figura demacrada y flaca, lagrimas en los ojos recorrieron al hombre mientras le decía que era inocente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Sirius?

- Escucha por favor, en el último momento se cambió el guardián ya que yo sería la opción más lógica. Elegimos a Peter, el verdadero traidor es Peter, créeme por favor.

- Es una historia muy curiosa Remus.

- Puedo mostrarte lo que paso – dijo Sirius sacando de su bolsillo un baúl y agrandándolo – tengo dentro un pensadero donde podrás ver mis recuerdos.

- Esta bien Sirius, voy a mirar el pensadero, pero tu entras conmigo.

- No hay problema Lunatico.

Sirius entro primero al baúl seguido por Remus, llegaron a una sala donde a un lado había una extraña jarra con runas. Sirius cogió la varita y empezó a sacarse los recuerdos para agregarlos al pensadero. Sirius entro primero y al instante entro Remus. Remus vio una escena donde se encontraban Sirius junto a James y Lily Potter además de Peter Pettigrew.

_- Recuerdo - _

_En una sala cuatro personas estaban juntas. Se miraban una a la otra hasta que James decidió hablar._

_- Tengo que reconocer Canuto que es un buen plan._

_- Claro que si Cornamenta por algo es mió._

_- Callaos los dos – dijo la mujer – ¿tu que opinas Peter?_

_- Se- será un gran ho- honor ser vuestro gu- guardián. _

_Lily entonces sacó su varita y realizo varios movimientos alrededor de la cabeza de Peter. Murmuraba unas palabras que no se le escuchaban y al cabo de unos momentos un haz de luz apareció en la cabeza de Peter._

_- Ya esta Peter, tu eres el guardián – dijo Lily – tu vida esta en nuestras manos._

_- Seguro que Colagusano lo hace bien – dijo James – por algo es un merodeador._

_- Como lo será Harry algún día._

_- Di el nombre de la casa que no sabremos no siquiera como entrar a ella._

_- Cla- claro, estamos en el valle de Godric Nº10._

_Los amigos sonrieron y Sirius se levanto._

_- Voy a ver a Dumbledore para decirle que el hechizo esta hecho pero que soy el guardián secreto._

_- Voy con- contigo Canuto._

_- Adiós a los dos – dijeron la pareja a la vez. _

_El recuerdo pasó y otro recuerdo se empezó a ver en ella un hombre se acercaba a una casa en ruinas con lagrimas en la cara._

_- James, Lily os he fallado – dijo Sirius con lagrimas en los ojos – ese traidor lo pagara caro._

_Sirius vio como los escombros de la casa se movían y una gran figura emergía de ellos con un pequeño bulto en brazos._

_- Hagrid ¿eres tú?_

_- Sirius, lo siento mucho James y Lily han muerto._

_Sirius se hecho a llorar pero vio que Hagrid llevaba a Harry en brazos y le pregunto._

_- Y Harry ¿dónde llevas a mi ahijado?_

_- Dumbledore me ha pedido que lo llevé cuando se ha enterado de lo que ha pasado, de los cuerpos se ha encargado él y los ha enterrado en el cementerio._

_- Está bien llévate si quieres mi moto, no la voy a necesitar._

_- Esta bien Sirius, cuídate._

_Sirius vio como Hagrid cogía la moto y salía volando con ella. _

_Ese recuerdo pasó y lo que se vio a continuación fue a dos hombres en un callejón._

_- Eres un traidor Peter._

_- Lo siento mucho Sirius._

_- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Dime porque._

_- Sirius los aurores no tardaran el venir – dijo Peter mientras con un hechizo abría la calle matando a trece muggles – lo siento mucho._

_- Maldito seas Peter vas a hacer creer que soy el responsable verdad._

_Peter no dijo nada y se transformo en rata escapando por un hueco del callejón. Antes se corto un dedo dejándolo en el lugar._

_- Te matare Colagusano._

_Al instante los aurores llegaron y arrestaron a Sirius llevándolo preso._

_- Fin del recuerdo -_

Sirius y Remus salieron del pensadero, Remus estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, durante tiempo había culpado a la persona que estaba a su lado y todo había sido una mentira.

- Como fui condenado sin juicio no tuve oportunidad de defenderme, la verdad solo la sabíamos Colagusano y yo.

- ¿Cómo has escapado?

- Gracias a mi forma animaga los dementores no notaron de mi. Pero estoy aquí por otro motivo que ha sido el cual he decidido escaparme.

- ¿Qué pasa Canuto?

- Me he enterado que los Dursleys han escapado, han tenido ayuda de alguien y los sustituyen unos dobles.

- ¿Qué pretenden?

- No lo se Lunatico, pero debemos encontrar a Harry.

- Tengo entendido que Snape lo llevó a Durmstrang.

- Mi ahijado siendo cuidado por ese pelo grasiento, pero al menos no esta con esos malditos muggles.

- Debemos avisar a Snape de lo de los Dursleys.

- En unos días marcharemos a Durmstrang, mañana es luna llena y no voy a dejarte solo.

- Muchas gracias Canuto.

- Gracias a ti por escucharme, creí que cuando me vieses ibas a acabar conmigo.

Remus se rió ante el comentario de su amigo y lo abrazo. Tenían una oportunidad de ayudar al hijo de su amigo y de demostrar la inocencia de Sirius. Había mucho que hacer, pero después de mucho tiempo Remus Lupin y Sirius Black volvieron a reír juntos.

**Saludos de nuevo y gracias por seguir este fic. Agradezco a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews su apoyo. Os agradecería uno a uno pero sois tantos que me dejaría a alguno y no me gustaría. Lean mis fics y critíquenlos como les guste. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**El fin del primer año con varias sorpresas**

El colegio de Durmstrang se encontraba en total movimiento. Los alumnos estaban muy nerviosos ante las vacaciones de verano y el fin de las clases. Aunque los alumnos se echarían de menos querían dejar de estudiar durante unos meses.

Harry se encontraba en su habitación recogiendo todas sus cosas para tenerlas preparadas antes del banquete de despedida. El joven recibiría el trofeo por ser el mejor alumno del primer año y estaba muy feliz, había conseguido ganar a su compañera Natasha por una diferencia de 40 puntos haciendo que la joven llevase unos días enfadada con él. Alexei y Marcus también estaban preparando su equipaje aunque con más retraso que Harry.

- Voy a ver si veo a Natasha.

- Haber si ya no esta tan enfadada.

- Eso espero Marcus, eso espero.

Harry salió de la habitación ignorando las risas de sus compañerazos y fue hacia el comedor donde Natasha estaba ya sentada.

- ¿Qué tal Natasha?

- Bien, y no te preocupes ya no estoy enfadada.

- Gracias a dios, te pones de un genio terrible cuando te enfadas.

- ¿Que te esperabas? yo quería ser la primera de nuestro curso.

- El año que viene lo intentas.

- Esta bien Harry, prometo que me esforzare al máximo el próximo año.

Los dos amigos sonrieron y se abrazaron, en ese momento llegaron Alexei y Marcus.

- Veo que ya Natasha no esta enfadada – dijo Alexei.

- Ha costado, pero ha prometido que el próximo año se esforzara a tope.

- Muy bien, pero ahora quiero que empiece el banquete.

Los jóvenes estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que el salón estaba lleno que fue cuando Karkarov alzo las manos para pedir silencio.

- Otro año más en Durmstrang, ahora como cada año empezaremos dando los trofeos a los primeros alumnos de cada curso.

Todos aplaudieron durante un rato hasta que Karkarov con un movimiento volvió a pedir silencio.

- En el primer año nuestro mejor alumno ha sido el señor Harry Potter con 1200 puntos, pido al señor Potter que suba a recoger su trofeo.

Harry se levanto y en medio de los aplausos recibió el trofeo de manos del director.

- Felicidades Harry.

- Gracias director Karkarov.

Harry volvió a su asiento bajo la atenta mirada de Severus que sonreía al joven. Karkarov repartió después los trofeos a los campeones de segundo y tercer año consecutivamente. El del cuarto año fue Victor Krum un joven con el que Harry se había relacionado mucho por su afición al quidditch. Tras dar los trofeos para los de quinto y sexto año Karkarov hizo callar los aplausos.

- Quiero dar la despedida al séptimo año, además de despedirme de la mejor alumna que ha pasado por Durmstrang en mucho tiempo, Samantha Krovich.

La joven subió entre aplausos y silbidos de admiración, Harry había notado que la joven era una de las alumnas más deseadas del colegio.

- Además del trofeo de mejor alumna de séptimo, quiero darle este otro trofeo por haber ganado en todos sus años el titulo de mejor alumna de su curso.

Los aplausos se extendieron por todo el salón. Incluso los profesores se levantaron para aplaudir a la joven. Samantha volvió de nuevo a su sitio y se sentó recibiendo felicitaciones de todo el mundo.

- Vamos a felicitar a tu hermana.

­- Vale Harry.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron para felicitar a Samantha.

- Gracias hermanita, gracias Harry.

Tras las felicitaciones el último banquete comenzó y todos comieron tranquilos. Varías lechuzas entraron en el salón y Harry se fijo que una le llego a Severus.

El profesor de pociones cogió la carta y se sorprendió al ver quien le escribía.

_Severus Snape_

_Seguro que te sorprende que yo te este escribiendo. Debo decirte que Harry está en peligro, no puedo explicarte los detalles por carta por lo que te pido que tengas una audiencia conmigo en la que este Harry y alguien de la confederación internacional de magos que no sea de Inglaterra. Hazlo con total discreción y se rápido. Estaré en la cabaña que hay al norte del castillo._

_Remus Lupin_

Severus enseño la carta a Karkarov que se extraño pero hizo lo que ponía la carta al ver lo de que Harry estaba en peligro. Cuando el banquete termino Karkarov hizo llamar a Samantha.

- ¿Qué pasa director?

- Necesito que contactes con tu padre, dile que quiero verle es urgente, que venga con alguien de la confederación internacional de magos.

- Está bien.

La joven fue a contactar con su padre rápidamente. Mientras Severus llamaba a Harry para explicarle lo de la carta.

- ¿Puede ser una trampa?

- No lo se Harry, Lupin era muy amigo de tus padres, no creo que mienta.

- ¿Qué hago?

- Lleva contigo la capa invisible, hay que asegurarse.

- Esta bien Severus.

Cuando toda la gente se despidió y el colegio se fue vaciando, llegó el padre de Samantha con una mujer que llevaba una tunica que la hacía miembro de la confederación internacional, la mujer se presento como Artemisa Krauch.

- Espero que sea importante.

- No lo hubiese llamado sino fuese importante señor Krovich.

- Vamos a ver que pasa – dijo Severus – Harry ponte la capa.

El joven obedeció y uso su capa para volverse invisible. Llegaron a una pequeña cabaña donde en la puerta esperaba un hombre con una tunica bastante usada.

- Gracias por venir Snape.

- Espero que sea importante.

- Ahora veras.

Entraron en la cabaña donde solo había un pensadero en ella.

- Snape te pediría que vieses esos recuerdos conmigo, además del miembro de la confederación.

La mujer se adelanto y junto a Severus y Remus entraron en el pensadero. Todos los de la sala se quedaron esperando incluyendo un perro negro que estaba camuflado entre las sombras y al que nadie había visto. Al cabo de un rato las tres personas salieron del pensadero.

- ¿De quien es ese recuerdo señor Lupin? – pregunto la mujer.

- Es de Sirius Black, el ha escapado de prisión solo para avisar de esto.

- ¿Como es posible que el ministerio ingles no haya sabido esto?

- Por que no tuve juicio – dijo Sirius recuperando su aspecto humano – fui mandado sin poder defenderme.

Harry se sorprendió al ver transformarse al hombre, pero además estaba sorprendido ante que Severus estaba pálido. El joven se quito la capa para preguntar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Es difícil de explicar Harry.

- Necesito saber.

Severus le contó a Harry como se habían escondido sus padres y lo del guardián secreto, le explico que todos pensaban que había sido Black el que los había entregado. También le explico sobre que los Dursley habían escapado. El joven se estremeció al pensar de nuevo en esa familia.

- No te preocupes Harry, no te pasara nada.

- Lo que ha pasado es serio – dijo Artemisa – voy a preparar todo para haya un juicio Sirius, allí podrás explicar todo.

- Gracias señora Krauch.

- Voy a organizar todo para que sea en una semana y con la máxima discreción, no quiero que el ministerio ingles se entere de esto.

La mujer desapareció junto con el señor Krovich, mientras Karkarov volvía al colegio.

Los demás se quedaron tranquilamente pensando en que harían para cuidar a Harry, ya que si Sirius salía libre podía reclamar su custodia al ser el padrino de Harry. Se opto por dejar al joven elegir.

- Prefiero vivir con Severus, pero eso no quiere decir que no os visite.

- Esta bien Harry.

Se marcharon del lugar para poder descansar y reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado.

Mientras a muchos kilómetros de allí, sin saber lo que pasaba en Durmstrang, Albus Dumbledore tenía una reunión con una mujer con cara de sapo.

- ¿Has planeado algo Albus?

- No te preocupes Dolores, tengo pensado proponer a Karkarov un intercambio de nuestros mejores alumnos, como el joven Potter es el mejor de primero podrá venir.

- Pero se pide la aceptación del joven.

- No te preocupes, se como convencer al joven.

- ¿A quien mandaras?

- Eso lo estoy pensando, pero tendré a alguien para cuando se lo diga al señor Potter.

La mujer asintió y se marcho del lugar, el hombre esperaba que su jugada funcionase y así tendría la oportunidad de acercarse al joven para conseguir sus propósitos. Debía conseguir acceso a la cámara principal de los Potter para hacerse con un objeto que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. No quería que ese joven tuviese el poder para cambiar el mundo mágico si lo deseaba y ese objeto le aseguraría la victoria.

**Siento la tardanza en actualizar de este fic. Espero que les guste el capitulo y dejen sus opiniones. El siguiente capitulo será importante y se vera de lo que es capaz Dumbledore para conseguir sus objetivos pero sin que se sepa que es él. Los Weasley harán sus primeras apariciones aunque aun no he pensado que miembros de la familia estarán con Dumbledore. Hermione Granger también aparecerá al igual que otros alumnos de Hogwarts como Draco Malfoy. Espero poder actualizar pronto el siguiente capitulo, saludos a todo el mundo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí tienen el capitulo número trece donde se vera de lo que es capaz Dumbledore con tal de que no se le descubra. Espero que les guste y que cuando llegué el final del capitulo no quieran matarme.**

**Capitulo 13**

**La verdad de Sirius Black**

En una sala de la sede de la Conferencia Internacional de Magos en Londres se estaba llevando a cabo un juicio que estaba demostrando la ineficacia de algunos magos del ministerio ingles.

Cuando el ministro ingles se había enterado que el motivo del juicio era sobre Sirius Black el cual se había escapado de prisión había mandado a varios aurores a arrestarlo delante de todas las personas que estarían presentes en el juicio. Eso hizo que los aurores de la CIM tuviesen que intervenir para evitar que atacasen al enjuiciado. Tras la calma y que las dos partes se tranquilizasen empezó una desacreditación contra el ministerio ingles.

El primero que tuvo que prestar declaración fue Barty Crouch el cual había mandado a Sirius a Azkaban sin juicio. Le administraron Veritaserum para que dijese la verdad. El encargado de hacer las preguntas fue un mago francés llamado Michael Valour.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Bartemius Crouch.

- ¿Cuál es su cargo?

- Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

- ¿Reconoce usted al hombre sentado para ser enjuiciado?

- Si, es Sirius Black.

- Tengo entendido que usted fue el encargado de mandar al señor Sirius Black a Azkaban ¿Cuál fue el motivo para que el hombre no tuviese juicio?

- Todas las pruebas apuntaban a él, además los Black son una de las familias más conocidas por su asociación con las artes oscuras, no había motivo para pensar otra cosa.

- Se da cuenta de que con su acción un hombre inocente ha estado encerrado durante más de 10 años.

- Me doy cuenta y lamento mucho mi acto. Si sirve puedo decir que estoy tremendamente arrepentido.

- Eso es todo, muchas gracias.

Los presentes al juicio estaban sorprendidos al ver a Barty Crouch uno de los hombres más poderosos del ministerio ingles pedir perdón. Todos aplaudieron ante el acto de humildad del hombre incluido Sirius. En una parte del estrado Severus Snape miraba a las personas del juicio, su mirada se centro en la de Albus Dumbledore notando que aunque el hombre aplaudía y aparentaba calma por dentro era como una poción a punto de estallar.

Por su parte Remus Lupin estaba contento de que a su reconciliado amigo se le estuviese dando una oportunidad. Aun le dolía pensar que lo había tratado como traidor tras la muerte de James y Lily.

En el estrado el siguiente en testificar fue Sirius al cual se le administro Veritaserum para que dijese la verdad.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Sirius Orion Black.

- Usted fue encarcelado por el asesinato de trece muggles y Peter Pettigrew ¿cómo se declara?

- Inocente, yo no mate a los muggles ni a Peter.

- ¿Quién fue el responsable?

- Fue Peter, el asesino a esos muggles y tras cortarse un dedo y transformarse en rata escapo haciendo ver que yo era el culpable de aquellos crímenes.

- Tengo entendido que usted y Pettigrew eran amigos ¿qué paso?

- Yo iba a ser el guardián secreto de James y Lily Potter pero en el último momento James y yo decidimos que Peter fuese el guardián, lo decidimos ya que yo sería la elección más obvia.

- ¿Qué paso tras el hechizo?

- Cada uno se fue por nuestro lado, pero yo empecé a sospechar algo de Peter y lo vigile, lamentablemente él en ese momento marcho con Voldemort para revelar la situación del lugar donde vivían James y Lily.

- ¿Fue tras descubrir lo que había pasado que fue tras Pettigrew?

- En efecto pero como ya he contado me engaño y me hizo parecer culpable.

- ¿Cuál fue el motivo para escapar de Azkaban?

- Un auror me informo que los parientes muggles de Harry Potter habían escapado y que los que allí había eran unos impostores.

Esa declaración enmudeció a la gente, el juicio contra aquellos muggles fue de suma importancia donde se demostró que el niño-que-vivió estaba siendo maltratado por esas personas, solo de pensar que estaban libres y que irían a por el joven Potter estremeció a la gente.

En realidad no a toda la gente, dos personas aparentaban pero estaban furiosas ante que se hubiese descubierto tan pronto la fuga de la familia Dursley. El primero Albus Dumbledore el cual era quien había planeado todo ya que esperaba que los Dursley secuestrasen a Harry para hacer ver que Snape no era el adecuado para cuidar al joven y así tener control sobre el muchacho. La segunda persona era Dolores Umbridge una colaboradora de Dumbledore que actuaba para contar al director todo sobre el ministerio para tener control sobre Fudge, la mujer fue la encargada de sacar a los Dursley de la cárcel y de sobornar a los aurores.

Cuando los murmullos cesaron el señor Valour prosiguió con las preguntas.

- ¿Cómo escapo?

- Un auror uso pelo mio para que pareciese que seguía en la cárcel, yo mientras escape gracias a mi forma de animago la cual es un gran perro negro.

- ¿Qué hizo tras eso?

- Contacte con un amigo del colegio, Remus Lupin al cual mostré mis recuerdos y me ayudo a contactar con Severus Snape para advertir del peligro que Harry corría.

- Gracias por su declaración, quiero que traigan a los aurores encargados de custodiar la celda de los Dursley.

Tras unos minutos un par de aurores entraron en la sala, iban encadenados y tenían una mirada preocupada. Michael Valour empezó a hablar tras que se les administrase Veritaserum.

- ¿Saben por que están aquí?

- No lo sabemos, no hemos nada malo.

- Se dan cuenta de que ustedes ha ayudado en la fuga de varios culpables de Azkaban.

Cuando unos de los aurores iba a hablar empezaron a temblar y convulsionarse, tras eso los dos hombres cayeron muertos al suelo. Un mago se acerco a ellos y tras realizar unas comprobaciones hablo a los presentes.

- Estaban bajo un hechizo de confidencialidad.

- ¿Qué clase de hechizo?

- Por como han muerto se trata de un hechizo que hace que un grupo de personas estén unidas bajo un hechizo, esas personas mueran aunque solo una de las personas trate de hablar.

La explicación hizo que muchos se quedasen sorprendidos, estaba claro que tras el escape de los Dursley estaba alguien que no quería ser relacionado con aquellos actos. Dumbledore sonrió internamente, no iba a dejar ningún cabo suelto y se encargaría de todo aquel que se acercase a descubrir que el estaba detrás de los Durlsey.

- Los dos aurores serán investigados y se verá si han recibido algún soborno. Esta claro que hay alguien que quiere dañar al joven Potter. En cuanto al señor Black se anulan todos los cargos contra su persona y deberá ser indemnizado con una suma de cincuenta mil galeones.

- Perdone que moleste – interrumpió Sirius – preferiría que ese dinero se utilizase para buscar a los Dursley, yo no lo voy a necesitar ya que los Black somos una de las familias más ricas.

- Está bien señor Black, el dinero de la indemnización se usara para localizar a los Dursley, con esto termina el juicio.

Tras esas palabras todos empezaron a levantarse, Sirius se dirigió a donde estaba Remus que lo abrazo con alegría.

- Lo hemos conseguido Canuto.

- Bien dicho Lunatico, pero hasta que el cachorro no este a salvo no seremos felices.

- A pesar de que no me gusta llevarte la razón – dijo Severus apareciendo por detrás junto a Dumbledore – le doy la razón al pulgoso.

- No me llames pulgoso, Quejicus.

- Si te transformas en un perro pulgoso, el nombre te viene perfecto.

Remus intervino antes de que pasase algo más.

- Ahora es avisar a Harry de que todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Dónde esta el joven Potter? – pregunto Dumbledore para idear algún plan que le ayudase a atrapar al muchacho.

- Esta en la mansión Malfoy, es muy amigo de Draco, además, Lucius y Narcisa le han cogido mucho cariño.

Esas palabras hicieron ver a Dumbledore que no sería tan fácil hacerse con el joven, los Malfoy imponían mucho respeto entre la sociedad y ahora con la libertad de Sirius sería más difícil.

- Tengo algo que proponer al joven Potter – dijo Dumbledore – a ver si le interesa.

- Pues vamos a la mansión – dijo Severus – estoy seguro que querrán saber como ha ido el juicio.

Los hombres salieron del ministerio y se dirigieron a la mansión Malfoy, en el camino Severus estaba pensativo ante lo que tuviese que proponer Dumbledore a Harry. Sabía que el hombre tramaba algo pero no tenía pruebas, se dijo a si mismo que debía hablar con Black y con Lupin acerca de sus sospechas.

Cuando se aparecieron estaban delante de una gran mansión en las afueras de Londres, entraron por las puertas y vieron en el jardín a varios jóvenes volando con sus escobas, uno de ellos vio a los recién llegados y se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el juicio?

- Bien Harry – dijo Severus – tu padrino ha sido exculpado.

- Encantado de conocerte joven Potter – dijo Dumbledore – soy Albus Dumbledore director de Hogwarts.

- Es un honor, muchas gracias por devolverme la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre.

- A el le hubiese gustado que la tuvieses.

Los hombres se dirigieron a una mesa donde se sentaron junto a Narcisa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y un par de gemelos de pelo rojo fuego.

- Es una sorpresa verlos aquí señores Weasley.

- Draco nos ha invitado, además, nos había contado que Harry es muy hábil con la escoba y queríamos conocerlo.

- No sabes de la que te has librado con este par Severus, son tan bromistas como cierto grupo de cuatro amigos.

- Dos Weasley amigos de un Malfoy, ver para creer.

- Yo me llamo Fred y este es mi hermano George. Draco es una gran persona, tenemos una gran afición por el quidditch y eso nos ha unido.

- Al menos yo no soy el blanco de vuestras bromas.

Todos rieron pero Dumbledore dirigió su mirada a Harry.

- Veras Harry he venido ya que quiero proponerte que vengas a Hogwarts este año, un intercambio.

- No se señor, he hecho muchos amigos en Durmstrang.

- Piénsatelo, podrás estudiar en el colegio donde estudiaron tus padres.

- Se lo agradezco, pero de momento quiero seguir en Durmstrang, quizás más adelante decida ir.

- ¿Tu que opinas Severus?

- Si Harry quiere eso así se hará – dijo Severus respondiendo al director – es su elección.

- Está bien, ahora me marcho, ya nos veremos.

Dumbledore se levanto y tras despedirse de todo el mundo salio de allí. Debía pensar algo para atraer al joven, sin que se diesen cuenta y justo antes de salir saco su varita y realizo un extraño movimiento de varita. Tras eso el hombre se desapareció.

Mientras en el jardín Severus dijo a los jóvenes que siguiesen jugando, el motivo era para hablar con Black y Lupin cuanto antes.

- ¿Pasa algo Snape?

- Si Black, estoy seguro que Dumbledore trama algo con respecto a Harry, hoy al descubrirse tu inocencia y la fuga de los Dursley noté que por dentro estaba furioso.

- ¿Que pretenderá?

- No lo se Lupin, pero de una cosa estoy seguro y es de que ni Potter ni Lily hubiesen querido que su hijo viviese con esa familia, algo me dice que Dumbledore negó la voluntad de los Potter.

Todos se quedaron pensativos cuando de pronto escucharon un Harry proveniente del jardín. Fueron a ver que pasaba y vieron a los gemelos y a Draco pero ni rastro de Harry.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Draco? – pregunto Narcisa.

- Harry se acerco a los setos con su escoba y de pronto un hombre apareció y lo agarro.

- ¿Cómo era ese hombre? – dijo Snape preocupado.

- Tenía un gran bigote y parecía una morsa.

- Vernon Dursley, ese es el hombre que has visto – dijo Snape ahora aterrado – Narcisa ves a avisar a Lucius y que cuente en el ministerio lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer?

- Harry tiene un pequeño colgante en el que realice un hechizo rastreador, gracias a eso podremos localizarlo.

Sirius, Remus y Severus salieron rápidamente de la mansión mientras Narcisa iba a dentro para avisar a Lucius por la chimenea. Debían ser rápidos ya que no sabían que harían los Durlsey a Harry.

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, seguramente quieran matarme por dejar el capitulo en la parte más interesante, pero es que el rescate lo tengo planeado en el siguiente capitulo. El siguiente capitulo espero tenerlo para dentro de una semana. Al final sobre la familia Weasley los que apoyaran a Harry van a ser los gemelos, Charlie y Bill, los demás Weasley van a estar del lado de Dumbledore. Espero sus reviews y agradezco todos los que dejaron para el capitulo anterior. Nunca pensé que esta historia fuese a tener tanto éxito.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Siento la tardanza en escribir este capitulo pero por fin lo he terminado. Espero que les guste el capitulo pero advierto que va a ver escenas de violencia bastante duras. Al final del capitulo verán otra nota mía con varias explicaciones.**

**Capitulo 14**

**Un secuestro por venganza**

Harry no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Solo había sentido que estaba volando cerca de los setos y de pronto unos brazos lo agarraron de la escoba. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que la persona que le había agarrado era Vernon Dursley por lo que el joven aterrado intento llevar su mano a la varita aunque no pudo ya que el agarre era tan fuerte que apenas podía mover los brazos.

- Por fin pagaras por todo lo que nos has causado mocoso.

Vernon dijo eso y arrojo a Harry a la parte trasera de un coche. Harry se golpeo la cabeza y quedo inconsciente.

Cuando el joven se despertó vio que se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto donde con el estaba Vernon.

- ¿Has dormido bien mocoso? – dijo Vernon con sarcasmo – deberías haber seguido dormido, vas a sufrir mucho.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

- Ahora lo veras, maldito monstruo.

Vernon golpeo el estomago de Harry con una patada haciendo que el joven perdiese el aire. Harry para evitar otro golpe intento retroceder pero Vernon le agarro del pelo y de un tirón lo mando al suelo. Eso hizo que a Harry se le rompiese la nariz y empezase a sangrar por ella.

- No me voy a contentar con una nariz rota asqueroso, cuando lleguen Petunia, Dudley y Marge veras lo que es bueno.

Harry quedo aterrorizado, no por Petunia y Dudley sino por Marge ya que la mujer no tenía ninguna consideración con Harry y sabía que lo deseaba muerto hace tiempo.

- Asustado verdad – dijo Vernon con una sonrisa – vas a pagar por todo lo que nos has causado.

Tras decir eso Vernon golpeo de nuevo a Harry, el joven fingió que quedo inconsciente cosa que funciono ya que parecía que su tío solo quería causarle daño mientras estuviese despierto para que lo sintiese. El hombre al ver que Harry estaba inconsciente o eso creía él salio del cuarto para esperar a su familia y luego seguir con el castigo a su sobrino.

Cuando Vernon salió del cuarto Harry se inclino con dificultad y rebusco entre su ropa la varita la cual la llevaba en un cinturón el cual los muggles no podían ver. Harry saco su varita y lo primero que hizo fue curarse la nariz para dejar de sangrar, no funciono muy bien pero al menos ya no sangraba tanto. El joven pensó que podría hacer y decidió esperar a ver que pasaba ya que si intentaba escapar seguramente Vernon se daría cuenta y puede que no lo consiguiese. El joven decidió que atacaría justo cuando creyesen que estaba débil.

Al cabo de cinco minutos se empezó a abrir la puerta del cuarto y Harry fingió estar inconsciente de nuevo al oír los pasos de las personas agarro con fuerza su varita.

- Despierta a tu querido primo, podrás divertirte tu primero Dudley.

- Gracias papa.

Harry por el rabillo del ojo vio como su primo se acercaba. Rápidamente Harry se movió y lanzo un hechizo a Dudley.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus! – el hechizo paralizo a su primo, Harry vio como sus tíos y Marge se lanzaron a por él y lanzo otro hechizo - ¡Impedimenta!

El hechizo hizo que los Dursley cayesen al suelo momento que aprovecho Harry para salir corriendo de la habitación. Esperaba que los hechizos hubiesen sido registrados por el ministerio para que supiesen donde estaban. Harry escucho levantarse a los Dursley y escucho a su tío.

- Petunia tu quédate con Dudley, que Marge y yo nos encargamos de ese maldito monstruo.

Harry al escuchar aquello salió rápidamente de la casa, pero al salir un par de perros le empezaron a ladrar.

- ¡Desmaius!

El hechizo golpeo a los perros pero cuando Harry ib a salir corriendo sintió como unos brazos le agarraron inmovilizando. Harry como pudo guardo la varita en el cinturón especial para que no se la quitasen.

- Ahora si que vas a pagar lo que has hecho.

Vernon llevó a Harry a la habitación donde lo tiro al suelo, nada más sentir el contacto con el suelo Harry sintió una patada en el estomago proveniente de su primo. Dudley dio varias patadas más al joven hasta que su padre lo paró.

- Déjame a mi un rato Dudley.

Vernon agarro a Harry poniéndolo de pie, el hombre saco una navaja asustando a Harry que pensaba que lo iba a matar. Vernon empezó a rajar la ropa del joven dejándolo desnudo de cintura para arriba. Tras eso Vernon se saco el cinturón y golpeo a Harry en la espalda haciendo que el joven gritase de dolor. El hombre le golpeo varias veces más dejándole varias marcas en la espalda y en el pecho algunas con sangre. Harry tras esa golpiza quedo desmayado por el dolor.

- Seguiremos cuando despierte, si esta desmayado no tiene gracia ya que no sentiría los golpes.

Vernon dijo eso a lo que su familia asintió, Marge se quedo en la habitación por si Harry despertaba e intentaba escapar otra vez. Al cabo de una media hora Harry volvió a despertarse y cuando Marge lo noto llamo a los demás.

- Petunia, Marge os toca a vosotras.

- Vamos a darle su merecido al mocoso – dijo Marge divertida – va a pedir que lo matemos.

Nada más decir eso Marge golpeo a Harry en la entrepierna con su bastón, el grito de dolor retumbo por la casa pero Marge siguió golpeando a Harry con el bastón ignorando los gritos de dolor del joven. Tras un rato golpeándolo en la entrepierna y en las piernas Marge paro dejando a Petunia que continuase.

Petunia saco una botellita y abrió el tapón, tras eso derramo un líquido sobre las heridas de Harry que al contacto con el líquido empezó a chillar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué le estas derramando mama? – pregunto Dudley.

- Es zumo de limón, al contacto con sus heridas el acido del zumo hará que las heridas le escuezan.

- Bien hecho Petunia – dijo Marge sonriente – no se me había ocurrido algo así.

Mientras la mujer seguía derramando el zumo del limón sobre Harry que seguía gritando ante aquella tortura se escucho una explosión proveniente de las afueras de la casa. Vernon rápidamente fue a ver que pasaba, cuando volvió estaba pálido, aterrado y llevaba una pistola en la mano.

- Un grupo de los suyos se acercan a la casa, las protecciones que pusieron a la casa parece que no duraran debemos marcharnos cuanto antes.

- Saca ese objeto, el traslado o como se llame.

- Esta bien Marge, pero antes – Vernon puso el cañón de la pistola en el hombro de Harry y le disparo – no le matara pero le enseñara a respetar a su familia.

Harry que escuchaba todo lo que dijo Vernon se aterro cuando vio el arma creyendo que esta vez acabarían con él. El disparo en el hombro le dejo completamente inconsciente debido al dolor y a la falta de sangre. Los Dursley cogieron el traslador y desaparecieron de allí.

Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy junto a un grupo de aurores se acercaban a una casa apartada a las afueras de Londres. Antes de salir de la mansión Malfoy apareció Lucius con un grupo de aurores para ayudar a localizar al joven Potter. El rastreador de Snape los había llevado cerca de allí pero para alcanzar la casa tuvieron que deshacer una serie de protecciones que tenía el lugar. Justo cuando iban a entrar se escucho una detonación y Snape aterrado al reconocer el disparo de una pistola entro en la casa. Vio que el lugar estaba vacío y solo había una puerta entreabierta al fondo de la sala. Cuando el hombre entro en la habitación se quedo aterrado ante lo que vio. Harry estaba tirado en el suelo con marcas en la espalda y en el pecho y una herida de bala en el hombro.

- ¡Hay que avisar a San Mungo, Harry esta muy grave!

Tanto los aurores como Sirius, Lucius y Remus se quedaron sorprendidos ante la gravedad de las heridas del joven Potter pero rápidamente reaccionaron.

- Remus ve con Snape y los aurores a San Mungo – dijo Sirius mientras miraba a su ahijado – Malfoy vamos al ministerio, Snape necesito el anillo de la familia Potter y poder usarlo.

Snape saco un anillo de un bolsillo y se lo lanzo a Sirius que se lo coloco junto al anillo de la familia Black.

Los aurores pusieron a Harry en una camilla y junto a Severus y Remus se desaparecieron de allí. Tras eso Sirius y Malfoy hicieron lo mismo.

En el hospital de San Mungo todos quedaron asustados a ver aparecer a varios aurores junto a Severus y Remus con una camilla donde reconocieron al joven Harry Potter. Rápidamente varios medimagos se acercaron a comprobar el estado del joven y lo apartaron de las personas que lo traían para tratarlo.

Severus estaba aterrado, quería a Harry como a un hijo y si le pasaba algo nunca se lo perdonaría.

- Veras como los medimagos solucionan todo.

- Eso espero, tras la muerte de Lily caí en una gran depresión si algo le pasa a su hijo no se que me pasara.

Estuvieron preocupados durante media hora hasta que un medimago salió a dar noticias.

- ¿Cómo esta Harry?

- Tranquilo profesor Snape, esta estable, le hemos suministrado una poción para recuperar la sangre que había perdido además de curarle las heridas que se le han infligido. Ahora mismo esta descansando ya que le hemos suministrado una poción para no soñar y que pueda dormir tranquilo.

- ¿Podemos verle? - pregunto Remus.

- Claro que si, pero no lo despierten.

Severus y Remus entraron el la habitación y vieron que el joven estaba profundamente dormido, Severus al verlo así estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar pero como no quería despertar al joven se contuvo. Al cabo de un rato llegó Lucius para comprobar como estaba Harry.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Esta estable pero ahora esta dormido.

- Necesito hablar con el medimago que lo atendió, necesito un informe de los daños que tenía Harry causados.

- Aquel de allí es.

Remus dijo eso señalando a un hombre que se acercaba a la habitación la cual tenía la puerta abierta.

- Buenas tardes señor Malfoy ¿desea algo?

- Necesito presentar al Winzegamot un informe de los daños que habían sido causados al joven Potter.

- Enseguida lo tendrá.

El medimago salió a por el informe mientras Remus y Severus miraban a Lucius con cara interrogante.

- Se va a celebrar una reunión extraordinaria para decidir el destino de esos muggles para cuando sean atrapados pero se necesita el informe.

El medimago trajo el informe y rápidamente Lucius se dirigió a una chimenea para marchar al ministerio. Justo después de la marcha de Lucius Malfoy de la habitación llegaron al hospital Narcisa, junto con Draco y los gemelos Weasley.

- ¿Cómo esta Harry? – pregunto Narcisa preocupada.

- Ahora mismo esta estable – respondió Severus.

- Eso quiere decir que llegasteis a tiempo de que esos muggles le causaran daño.

- Me temo que no.

Tras eso Severus contó en el estado que encontraron al joven Potter y los daños que les habían causado. Draco y los gemelos se abrazaron y se echaron a llorar.

- No os preocupéis chicos, Harry ya esta fuera de peligro ahora mismo esta descansando.

Todos se quedaron dentro de la habitación en silencio esperando que Harry despertase pronto y puede llevar una vida normal.

El ministerio de magia no estaba tan revolucionado desde el juicio contra los Durlsey hacía ya varios años. La noticia del secuestro de Harry Potter se había extendido rápidamente y muchos miembros del ministerio tuvieron que lidiar con los periodistas. La sala del Winzegamot estaba completamente llena, Fudge había anunciado una reunión de emergencia la cual había sido pedida por los cabeza de familia de las casas Black y Malfoy. Fudge fue el que empezó a hablar.

- Estamos aquí para decidir que haremos con esos muggles.

- Deben ser arrestados y llevados a Azkaban – dijo Dumbledore esperanzado de que aquello no ocurriese – se les hará un nuevo juicio.

- En realidad los cabeza de familia de las casas Malfoy y Black piden otro tipo de castigo.

- De que se trataría el castigo.

- Pido que sea votada una ley que cuando toda la familia Dursley sea encontrada se les pueda castigar de una manera diez veces peor a lo que a sido el joven Potter.

Lucius dijo eso pasando un informe de las heridas que Harry había sufrido, cuando los miembros leían lo que tenía el joven Potter se quedaron sorprendidos ante que unas personas guardasen tanto rencor contra un joven.

- Es una locura Lucius – dijo Dumbledore sabiendo que aquello mataría a los Durlsey y no pudiese seguir usándolos – espero que tu no estés de acuerdo Sirius.

- Como jefe de la casa Black y con la potestad de tener ahora mismo el poder de la casa Potter apoyo la propuesta de Lucius Malfoy.

Aquellas palabras fueron una jarra de agua fría contra Dumbledore, podría anular el poder de los Black y los Malfoy pero junto con la presencia de el anillo de los Potter no tenía el poder suficiente.

- Yo apoyo la enmienda de Lucius Malfoy – dijo una mujer mayor mostrando un anillo a la cámara – como jefa de la casa Longbottom.

Todo el mundo estaba perplejo ante que cuatro de las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra votasen a favor cuando siempre había sido difícil llegar a un acuerdo entre ellos.

Cuando la votación se llevo acabo Dumbledore se sintió derrotado, no se esperaba aquello por lo que tendría que redoblar sus esfuerzos para evitar que capturen a los Dursley. Aunque de pronto se le ocurrió algo para tener a Potter más cerca de él.

- Me gustaría tratar ahora si se piensa que Harry Potter esta a salvo con Severus Snape, propongo que sea puesto con otra familia.

Aquello hizo que Lucius y Sirius empezasen a sospechar que Dumbledore había sido el culpable de que Vernon pudiese entrar en la mansión.

- No tiene usted que preocuparse – dijo Sirius mirando al anciano – voy a poner todo el poder de la casa Black para el cuidado del joven Potter.

- ¿Estas seguro Sirius? – dijo Dumbledore viendo que el plan no servía – yo creo que la familia Weasley sería perfecta.

- No lo creo, pienso que Harry deberá estar con las personas que conoce y aunque conozca a los gemelos no creo que los Weasley tengan lo necesario para cuidar a Harry.

- Harry Potter se quedara con Severus Snape como hasta ahora – interrumpió Fudge la conversación – decido que los Durlsey además de que sean buscados por los aurores sean buscados por los muggles también, aunque nosotros realizaremos el castigo.

Toda la cámara aplaudió ante las palabras de Fudge.

Cuando la reunión se acabo Dumbledore se dio prisa en salir de allí ya que debía comprobar que los Durlsey estaban a salvo. Mientras Lucius y Sirius fueron al hospital para comprobar como seguía Harry.

Lucius y Sirius llegaron al hospital donde contaron a todos lo que había sucedido, también contaron solo a Severus, Narcisa y Remus lo que sospechaban de Dumbledore y de que creían que el estaba detrás de todo. Aquello enfureció a Severus pero se calmo sabiendo que ahora tenía que estar con Harry y que cuando llegase la hora de hacer justicia el estaría presente.

Dumbledore se apareció en una casa donde los Dursley estaban escondidos.

- ¿Qué pasado?

- Estáis en peligro de muerte Petunia, han puesto una ley de que cuando seáis capturados se os inflinga un castigo diez veces pero de lo que habéis causado al joven Potter.

- Debe hacer algo para impedirlo.

- Me temo que las familias de magos más poderosas del país están de acuerdo, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, además en vuestro mundo también os van a estar buscando.

- ¿Entonces que nos pasara?

- No os tenéis que preocupar, levantare varias defensas sobre este lugar, nunca os encontraran.

- ¿Aquí vamos a vivir?

- Si, prepare para que tengáis de todo, a pesar de que mi plan no ha funcionado lo habéis hecho muy bien.

Dumbledore salió de allí sabiendo que si atrapaban a los Durlsey se podría demostrar que el estaba detrás de todo. Mientras levantaba las defensas pensaba que si para obtener el control del joven Potter tenía que sacrificar a esos muggles lo haría. No le importaba obtendría el poder de la familia Potter y el poder que anhelaba desde hacía años y que Charlus Potter el abuelo de Harry le había arrebatado.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo número catorce. Siento haber tardado tanto pero he tenido una racha que no podía estar más de cinco minutos delante del ordenador. **

**Tengo un comentario para Valblack que me llamo malvada. Soy un chico por lo que si quieres llámame malvado. También le ha pasado a silhermar que creía que era una chica. En realidad me hicieron gracia los reviews. Agradezco a todos los reviews enviados ya que no me esperaba llegar a número tan alto. Espero tener pronto el siguiente capitulo ahora que parece que voy a tener más tiempo. **

**En cuanto a la pareja de Harry aun tengo mis dudas, mis favoritas para esta historia seran Hermione la cual aparecera pronto, Natasha la compañera de Harry y mi ultima opción es Fleur Delacour. Que nadie me pida a Ginny Weasley ya que en este fic va a ser una traidora y va a estar del lado de Dumbledore.**

**Dejen sus reviews y espero que no deseen matarme por lo que le hecho a Harry. Aunque pienso que ya desean matarme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Agradezco todos los reviews que me han dejado. Tengo que reconocer que los reviews que mas me gustaron son los de Verodelprado y el de silhermar. Eso no quiere decir que los otros no me gusten, pero son dos de las personas que noto más apoyo. **

**En cuanto a JuanSorvoloPotter tengo que reconocer que no se me ocurrió lo de que la magia de Harry se descontrolase y lo voy a tener en cuenta para ocasiones posteriores.**

**El review de Valblack me ha dejado sorprendido por lo de Guantamano, pero aun asi agradezco cada review que veo.**

**Aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo donde se va a ver aparecer a Hermione y al resto de los Weasley salvo Bill y Charlie que saldrán aun más adelante. Espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 15**

**Cumpleaños en el callejón Diagon**

Cuando se cumplen años todos están muy contentos, pero en el caso de Harry estaba extremadamente feliz. Tras haber sufrido la tortura de los Durlsey hacía dos semanas el joven estaba totalmente recuperado. Ya ni siquiera necesitaba poción para no soñar ya que las pesadillas se habían ido gracias a que Severus le había enseñado a vaciar su mente.

Mientras el joven se ponía la ropa pasaba sus dedos por aquellos lugares donde había sido golpeado. Era increíble que no tuviese ninguna marca y debía agradecer a los medimagos de San Mungo aquello. Tras terminar de vestirse el joven se puso el colgante de Severus y un colgante con forma de ciervo regalo de Sirius. El colgante tenía un poderoso hechizo de protección que Sirius había puesto en él aunque Harry no lo sabía.

Cuando bajo las escaleras vio que el desayuno ya estaba preparado y Severus leía el periódico tranquilo. El hombre se levanto y abrazo a Harry.

- Buenos días Harry, feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias Severus.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Un poco nervioso, no todos los días se cumplen doce años.

- Bien dicho.

Harry se puso a desayunar tranquilamente. Cuando estaba terminando tocaron a la puerta Blinky la elfa domestica salió a abrir.

- Amo Severus, la señora Malfoy y el joven Draco están aquí, vienen acompañado de una joven.

- Hazlos pasar.

En la sala entraron Narcisa, Draco y una joven de pelo castaño, largo y enmarañado.

-Bienvenidos Narcisa, Draco.

- Hemos venido a ver a Harry.

Draco se acerco a Harry y los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry, quiere presentarte a Hermione Granger.

- Encantada de conocerte Harry, feliz cumpleaños.

- Encantado de conocerte Hermione ¿eres tú de quien me ha hablado Draco que eres la primera de los de primero?

- ¡Draco, que le has contado!

- La verdad que eres la mejor estudiante de los que entramos primero.

- ¿A que casa vas señorita Granger?

- Voy a Ravenclaw, profesor Snape.

- Entonces la casa perfecta para ti, he oído que eres una gran estudiante.

- Gracias señora Malfoy.

- ¿A cuantas personas has invitado Harry? – pregunto Draco.

- Déjame que recuerdo bien, a ti y a Hermione, a los gemelos Weasley, Natasha y Samantha, Alexei, Marcus y Victor. También van a estar los señores Malfoy, Severus, Sirius y Remus.

- Estoy deseando conocer a tus amigos de Durmstrang.

- Dentro de poco los conocerás, debemos esperar a que lleguen Sirius y Remus.

Los chicos subieron a la habitación de Harry. Draco que ya había estado en ella entro de forma normal pero Hermione se quedo sorprendida ya que además de posters de quidditch, Harry tenía una pequeña colección de libros.

- ¿Cómo os hicisteis amigos Hermione?

- Fue en unas reuniones que realiza el profesor Slughorn para lo que el llama grupo de eminencias. Realiza cenas y comentamos sobre nosotros y de donde provenimos.

- Todavía me acuerdo cuando el profesor se entero que eras hija de muggles, estaba muy sorprendido aunque muy ilusionado.- dijo Draco.

- ¿Eres hija de muggles?

- Si, mis padres son dentistas, se quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando recibí la carta.

- ¿Y te gusta Hogwarts?

- Me encanta, he conocido a mucha gente muy simpática y lamentablemente alguna que otra persona que mejor no nombro.

- ¿Puedo saber a quien te refieres? – dijo Harry al ver la reacción de la muchacha.

- Se trata de Ron Weasley el hermano de Fred y George – dijo Draco – es un estúpido sin cerebro que se cree superior a todo el mundo. Se mete mucho con Hermione por que casi siempre es la primera en las clases y el es un inútil. Aunque lo bueno que gracias a él, Gryffindor pierde muchos puntos.

- ¿Quién ha ganado la copa de las casas?

- Ha sido Slytherin la primera seguida de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff ha sido tercera y para enfado de Mcgonagall, Gryffindor ha sido la última.

Harry se imagino la cara de la profesora, sabía que Slytherin llevaba tiempo ganando la copa de las casas y eso debía enfadar a la profesora. Estuvieron hablando un rato y Harry les contó sobre las asignaturas en Durmstrang donde se daba una importancia mayor a las artes oscuras. Al cabo de un par de horas Severus entro en la habitación.

- Sirius y Remus han llegado además de que vienen con un par de personas.

Harry bajo para saber con quienes habían venido los amigos de su padre, al llegar abajo vio a una joven de pelo rosa y a una mujer parecida a Narcisa con una gran sonrisa.

- Harry quiero presentarte a mi hermana Andromeda Tonks y a su hija Tonks la cual se llama Nymphadora pero prefiere que la llamen por el apellido.

- Encantado de conocerlas.

- Lo mismo digo Harry – dijo Tonks –feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias Tonks.

- Feliz cumpleaños cachorro – dijo Sirius alegre – vamos al callejón Diagon y allí recibirás los regalos.

- Esta bien Sirius.

- Se ha preparado un traslador para que nos lleve.

Harry agarro el traslador y cuando todos estaban sujetos se marcharon de allí.

Aparecieron en el callejón Diagon, Hermione que no estaba acostumbrada a viajar de esa forma casi se cae pero Draco la sujeto por la cintura haciendo que la joven se sonrojase. Harry vio como la chica se sonrojaba e hizo varias burlas a Draco el cual se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Donde vas a celebrar el cumpleaños? - pregunto Draco.

- En un local que Severus ha alquilado, allí estaremos tranquilos.

- Mira allí vienen los gemelos – dijo Hermione señalando a dos muchachos que se acercaban a su posición.

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry – dijeron cantarines los gemelos.

- Gracias chicos.

- ¿Falta alguien? - pregunto Fred

- Faltan mis compañeros de Durmstrang pero puede que ya estén en el local.

- Pues vamos hacia allí.

Mientras caminaba Harry notaba como la gente le miraba fijamente, seguramente sería debido al secuestro que había sido llevado a su persona. Harry a pesar de todo ignoro las miradas ya que no quería dar lastima a nadie. Severus veía la reacción de Harry a las miradas de tristeza y lastima de las personas y tenía que reconocer que estaba orgulloso del joven. Harry a pesar de su edad no dejaba que sus emociones le delatasen y aunque podía ser tan orgulloso como lo era su padre se guiaba con la cabeza y no con el corazón.

Tras un pequeño paseo Harry vio a sus amigos de Durmstrang y se acerco a saludarlos.

- Hola chicos.

- ¿Que tal Harry? - pregunto Natasha – cuando me entere me quede muy preocupada.

- Estoy bien, gracias por venir.

- Gracias a ti por invitarnos – dijo Alexei – feliz cumpleaños amigo.

- Vamos entrando.

- Veamos con que nos sorprendes Harry – dijeron Marcus y Víctor a la vez.

Todos entraron en el local y vieron que estaba ampliado mágicamente, en el centro había una gran mesa con una gran multitud de alimentos. Sentado en la mesa estaba Lucius Malfoy el cual a ver a Harry se levanto.

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry.

- Gracias señor Malfoy.

Todos se fueron sentando en la mesa, Harry se sentó al lado de Samantha y de Draco. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados se pusieron a comer tranquilamente mientras conversaban. Natasha y Hermione hablaban sobre las clases y las diferencias entre las enseñanzas de Hogwarts y Durmstrang. Fred y George hablaban con Sirius y Remus donde los gemelos les contaban sobre las bromas que causaban en Hogwarts, los gemelos se habían enterado de que tanto el padrino de Harry como Remus Lupin eran dos de los cuatro merodeadores y les pidieron que les contaran la historia. Severus hablaba con Narcisa y con Lucius. Mientras Harry charlaba con Samantha y Draco. Por último Víctor, Marcus y Alexei conversaban con Tonks y su madre.

Tras la suculenta comida la mesa desapareció y todos se levantaron.

- Bueno Harry ahora toca los regalos – dijo Severus – aquí tienes el mío.

Harry desenvolvió el paquete y se encontró con un equipo de pociones portátil además de varios libros de pociones.

- Muchas gracias, es estupendo.

- Aun quedan más regalos – dijo Sirius acercándose con un paquete – espero que te guste.

Harry al desenvolver el regalo vio que se trataba de un par de libros.

- Estos libros fueron escritos por tu padre y por mi, con esos libros sabrás sobre las aventuras de los merodeadores y además podrás llegar a convertirte en animago.

- Gracias Sirius.

- El regalo es de Remus y mío, ya que quien los conservaba era él.

Harry se ilusiono al tener un libro sobre las aventuras de su padre. Tras eso aparto los libros y siguió recibiendo regalos.

De parte de los señores Malfoy recibió una tunica de gran calidad de hijo verde oscuro y oro, la túnica se complementaba con sus ojos a la perfección.

Víctor, Marcus y Alexei le regalaron un kit deluxe de cuidado de escobas además de varios libros sobre los mejores equipos de quidditch del mundo.

Natasha y Samantha le regalaron un conjunto de libros sobre diversas materias con todo tipo de información y hechizos.

Los gemelos y Hermione le regalaron un pack de todo tipo de dulces y una gran cantidad de ranas de chocolate.

De Andromeda y de Tonks recibió un broche de color negro con una gema dorada que combinaba a la perfección con la tunica que los Malfoy le habían regalado.

Por ultimo Draco le regalo un campo de quidditch en miniatura.

- Los regalos son magníficos, gracias por todo.

- Espero que les saques buen provecho a los libros – dijo Samantha – a ver si el año que viene me sorprendes.

- ¿Vas a ser al final profesora?

- En efecto, voy a ser la aprendiz del profesor Karpov, me voy a encargar de enseñar a los cinco primeros años en artes oscuras y en DCAO. En un futuro seré la profesora de todos los años.

- Al final Natasha vas a tener que aguantarla.

- Lamentablemente Harry, lamentablemente.

Eso hizo que los presentes se riesen, Severus felicito a la joven Samantha por su nombramiento ya que sabía que era una joven muy eficiente. De pronto la puerta del local se abrió y un hombre entro por ella.

- Siento molestar vengo buscando a mis hijos.

- La fiesta aun no ha terminado papa – dijo Fred adelantándose – déjanos un poco más.

- Ojala pudiese pero es vuestra madre la que os reclama.

- Señor Weasley – dijo Harry interviniendo – déjeme hablar con su mujer a ver si la convenzo.

- Esta bien, encantado de conocerte Harry.

- Enseguida vuelvo – dijo Harry a las personas de la sala – lléveme con su mujer señor Weasley.

Arthur salió del local junto con Harry guiando al joven hasta una tienda donde una mujer pelirroja estaba con una jovencita y dos muchachos con el pelo del mismo color, uno de ellos muy pecoso.

- Arthur ¿Dónde están los gemelos?

- Perdone señora Weasley, puedo hablar con usted.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Molly que no había visto la cicatriz de Harry.

- Soy Harry Potter, he sido yo quien ha invitado a sus hijos.

- Encantada de conocerte muchacho, espero que estés pasando un buen cumpleaños.

- Muchas gracias, quiero pedirle que deje a Fred y George quedarse un poco más.

- No creo que haya ningún problema.

- ¿Mama podemos ir nosotros? – dijo el joven pecoso.

- Si Harry quiere no creo que haya problema ¿que dices Harry?

- Yo os invito pero no se si a su hijo le agradé una de mis invitadas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Ron y alargó la mano – por cierto soy Ron Weasley.

- Encantado de conocerte, lo digo ya que una de mis invitadas es Hermione Granger.

- ¡La maldita comelibros!

- Te pediría que no la insultases, es una persona magnifica.

- Pero si solo sabe leer libros.

- Yo soy el primero de mi clase, me gusta mucho leer libros, acaso eso tiene algo de malo.

Ron se quedo callado ante las palabras tan directas de Harry pero rápidamente su orgullo pudo con él.

- Mama no quiero ir a su fiesta, no quiero ver a esa asquerosa.

- ¡Vuelve a insultar a Hermione y sabrás de lo que soy capaz! – dijo Harry enfadado, nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan desagradable – ¡tu si eres un asqueroso!

- ¡Crees que te tengo miedo Potter, solo eres un inútil, ojalas los muggles te hubiesen matado!

Aquellas palabras sentenciaron a Weasley ya que nada más decir eso varios hechizos le golpearon tirandolo al suelo. Harry vio a sus invitados que apuntaban con sus varitas al joven Weasley. Habían ido para ver ya que estaba tardando más de lo previsto.

- Te lo mereces Ron – dijo Arthur sorprendido por la reacción de su hijo.

- No estarás de acuerdo con lo que ha pasado – dijo Molly escandalizada – eres su padre.

- En efecto pero Ron no ha sabido comportarse y lo último que le ha dicho a Harry ha sido muy cruel.

Lucius, Severus y Sirius se acercaron a los Weasley y fue Severus quien hablo tras deshacer las maldiciones que habían sido lanzadas al joven Weasley.

- Ya que parece que te gusta lo que hacen los muggles vas a tener un castigo interesante.

- Usted no puede castigar a mi hijo.

- Como actual dueño del anillo de la familia Potter y con la aprobación de los Black y los Malfoy puedo hacerlo señora Weasley.

- ¿Qué me van a hacer?

- Vas a tener que limpiar el local que estamos usando pero sin magia, hasta que el local no quede perfecto no podrás salir de ahí.

- Eso es muy injusto.

- Aprende a tener la boca cerrada y no te pasaran esas cosas – dijo Harry interviniendo y atrayendo las miradas – con alguien como tú en Gryffindor no me extraña que la casa sea la última.

Esas últimas palabras estuvieron a punto de hacer explotar al joven Weasley pero su hermano mayor intervino.

- Ya basta Ron, sabes que lo último es verdad, lo único que haces es perjudicar a Gryffindor.

- Pero Percy no puedes estar de acuerdo con lo que tengo que hacer.

- Aprende a ser consciente de tus actos, perdona Harry no volverá a pasar.

- Eso espero encantado de conocerte Percy.

Harry se despidió de la señora Weasley, la única que estaba callada era la joven pelirroja y menor de los hermanos Weasley.

- Molly yo me quedare con los gemelos, tú ves con Ron, Percy y Ginny.

- Está bien, avísame cuando termine la fiesta.

La señora Weasley se marcho de allí con sus tres hijos y cuando no estuvieron a la vista Arthur miro a Harry.

- Siento lo de Ron, es demasiado orgulloso y muy impulsivo.

- Es por eso que le he hablado de que Hermione estaba en la fiesta, no quería que llegase y la molestase.

- No pasa nada, los gemelos me habían contado algo así.

- Si quiere unirse a la fiesta no tengo ningún problema.

- Muchas gracias Harry.

Todos volvieron a la fiesta y estuvieron hasta entrada la tarde. Cuando toco despedirse cada uno se fue por su lado no sin antes agradecer a Harry la fiesta.

En una zona apartada se encontraba la madriguera, el hogar de la familia Weasley, dentro la señora Weasley estaba muy enfadada con su hijo menor.

- Maldita sea Ron, no puedes usar el cerebro por una maldita vez.

- Pero mama.

- No hay peros que valgan Ron, por tu culpa la oportunidad de acercarnos a Potter no ha funcionado.

- Mama tiene razón – dijo Percy que estaba junto a su madre – si te esforzases y estudiases más no tendrías esos malditos celos de Granger.

- ¿Acaso la vas a defender?

- Claro que no, pero debes comportarte de otra forma, hay mucho en juego o no quieres todo lo que puede ser nuestro.

- Claro que quiero Percy.

- Pues demuéstralo y compórtate.

- Mama – dijo Ginny entrando en la sala – ya vienen papa y los gemelos.

- Bien, tu Ron prepárate para tu castigo y te pido que no increpes a nadie.

- Está bien mama.

Por la puerta entraron Arthur con los gemelos y un par de funcionarios del ministerio.

- Ron estos hombres vigilaran que cumplas tu castigo, vete con ellos.

- Está bien papa.

Ron se fue con los dos funcionarios del ministerio, tras saludar a su familia Arthur marcho al ministerio. Molly aprovechando eso mando a sus hijos a sus habitaciones y fue hacia la chimenea donde tras arrojar unos polvos dijo.

- ¡Despacho de Albus Dumbledore!

Una cabeza se asomo por la chimenea.

- ¿Que tal el día Molly?

- Mal Albus, por culpa de Ron no hemos podido integrarnos en el circulo de Potter.

- Ese muchacho es demasiado impulsivo, pero ese no es el Weasley que queremos que se acerque al joven Potter.

- Lo se, pero esperaba que si nos veía como una familia Harry llegase a aceptar estar con nosotros en un futuro.

- No te preocupes tu sigue con el plan.

- ¿Cómo están los Dursley?

- Bien pero tengo el presentimiento de que si los capturan son capaces de hablar.

- Debes impedirlo Albus, yo misma puedo encargarme de ellos.

- No te preocupes de momento veremos como se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

Albus desapareció de la chimenea dejando a Molly pensativa, la mujer esperaba que en un futuro su hija se acercase a Potter y se convirtiese en Lady Potter.

En el despacho de Dumbledore el director miraba por la ventana pensativo, el joven Weasley había frustrado la oportunidad de tener a Harry cerca pero no estaba preocupado. Debía conseguir que Voldemort apareciese para poder tener a Potter bajo su control. Sabía que Voldemort se escondía por los bosques de Albania y debía hacer que alguien le ayudase a recuperarse.

Tras eso y que Harry derrotase al lord oscuro haría que el joven Potter se uniese a la joven Weasley y así tendría acceso a las cámaras de los Potter para poder alcanzar su deseo y encontrar lo que había sido escondido por Charlus Potter. Gracias a eso Dumbledore se convertiría en inmortal y dominaría el mundo.

**Hasta aquí otro capitulo, los planes de Dumbledore van saliendo a la luz pero aun se va a tardar en saber que es lo que Charlus el abuelo de Harry escondió en la cámara de los Potter y que sirva para que Dumbledore sea inmortal**.

**En cuanto a la pareja de Harry voy a quitar a Hermione ya que la joven puede que la empareje con Draco. De pareja de Harry como dije estoy entre Natasha y Fleur.**

**He pensado además en Pansy ya que me gusta como pareja de Harry. **

**Voy a dejar parado este fic unas semanas ya que voy a ponerme a actualizar de otros de mis fics. Revelo que mi historia del heredero de la magia va a ser borrada debido a que ya con este de Dumbledore manipulador tengo suficiente. En su lugar no voy a poner ninguno nuevo pero voy a actualizar de las reliquias y de la segunda guerra. **

**Ojala y me dejen muchos reviews, saludos a todos y hasta que volvamos a leernos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y que les guste. Lamento la tardanza en actualizar de este fic, pero como es el que más éxito esta teniendo lo reviso una y otra vez para que este perfecto.**

**Capitulo 16**

**Preparando el segundo curso**

En el despacho del director de Durmstrang, Igor Karkarov se encontraba viendo la lista de los nuevos alumnos para el nuevo curso. Casi todos le resultaron normales hasta que llego a Ginebra Weasley. Extrañado de que los Weasley enviaran a su única hija tan lejos fue hacia la chimenea y cogiendo unos polvos verdes los arrojo gritando.

-¡Severus Snape!

Al rato por la chimenea una cabellera negra se asomo.

- ¿Que pasa Igor?

- Los Weasley mandan a su única hija a nuestro colegio.

- ¿A Ginny Weasley?

- En efecto, me parece muy sospechoso.

- Tengo la extraña sensación de que tiene que ver algo con Dumbledore.

- No entiendo Severus.

- A lo mejor es para intentar acercarse a Harry. Creo que algunos de los Weasley están influenciados por Dumbledore. Ten en cuenta que Dumbledore dijo que la opción para proteger a Harry era en la familia Weasley.

- ¿Qué ganaría Dumbledore con todo eso?

- Estoy seguro que busca tener control sobre Harry aunque no entiendo el motivo.

- Debemos tener vigilado a Dumbledore.

- De eso ya se encargan varias personas, hable con Mcgonagall y Slughorn hace tiempo de mis sospechas a Dumbledore.

- Bueno Severus eso es todo.

- Nos vemos en septiembre Igor.

Cuando la conexión de la chimenea se rompió Snape se quedo pensativo. Estaba seguro que Dumbledore planeaba algo con respecto a los Weasley pero no sabía lo que era. Estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta de que Harry bajaba por las escaleras.

- ¿Pasa algo Severus?

- No es nada Harry, solo que me he perdido en mis pensamientos.

- ¿Vamos a ir hoy al callejón Diagon?

- Si Harry, he quedado con Lucius y Draco.

- Entonces me voy a ir vistiendo.

Harry volvió a subir a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Severus decidió de momento no contar nada a Harry sobre la que iba a ser su nueva compañera en el colegio. Iba a dar el beneficio de la duda a la joven Weasley aunque la tendría vigilada.

Cuando Harry estuvo totalmente arreglado bajo por las escaleras donde Severus tenía ya preparados los polvos Flu.

- Adelante Harry.

El joven cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y arrojándolos a la chimenea dijo bien alto.

- ¡Caldero chorreante!

El joven apareció en medio de llamas verdes en la chimenea del caldero chorreante. Tom el tabernero al verlo lo saludo.

- Hola Harry ¿Qué tal?

- Bastante bien.

- ¿Vienes tu solo?

- Enseguida aparecerá Severus.

Tal y como había dicho Harry por la chimenea apareció Severus Snape que al hacerlo se empezó a sacudir la ceniza.

- Buenas Tom.

- Buenos días profesor Snape.

- Quizás cuando volvamos tomemos algo.

Harry y Severus tocaron los ladrillos en la pared para salir al callejón Diagon. Allí lo primero que hicieron fue ir a Gringotts para sacar dinero. Al llegar un duende los atendió.

- ¿Qué desean?

- Quiero sacar dinero de mi cámara – dijo Severus al duende – además necesito hablar con el encargado de las cuentas de la familia Potter.

- Enseguida los anunciare – dijo el duende – cuanto desea sacar de su cámara.

- Unos diez mil galeones.

El duende marcho un momento y al rato traía un pequeño saco con mil galeones el cual dio a Snape.

- El encargado de las cuentas Potter les atenderá en su despacho, síganme.

Los dos siguieron al duende. Harry estaba curioso por saber el motivo para hablar Severus con el encargado de las cuentas de su familia. Cuando llegaron al despacho los dos entraron y se encontraron con un duende sentado en un lujoso despacho.

- Buenos días ¿qué desean de mi?

- Me gustaría saber si hay algún método para que Harry pueda usar magia fuera de la escuela sin ser amonestado.

- ¿El motivo?

- No se sabe cuántos magos están involucrados en el intento de secuestro de Harry, por lo que quiero enseñarle a defenderse y que este mejor preparado.

- Su petición es aceptable, nosotros los duendes conocemos un sistema para evitar que los jóvenes sean amonestados, se usa en casos excepcionales y este caso lo es.

- ¿Tarda mucho el proceso?

- No mucho, solo necesitamos una gota de sangre del joven Potter, ¿me permite su mano?

Harry alargo la mano y el duende le hizo un pinchacito para echar una gota de sangre en un pequeño amuleto, rápidamente el duende curo a Harry que no tenía ninguna señal. Tras murmurar unas palabras inteligibles para Severus y Harry el amuleto brillo.

- Bien, si usa este colgante podrá usar magia fuera del colegio.

- ¿Cuáles son sus propiedades? – pregunto Severus.

- Este amuleto solo se lo podrá quitar su portador de forma voluntaria, además de que solo será visible por el que lo lleve. Además solo lo puede usar la persona a la que pertenece, si alguien que no sea el joven Potter se lo pone el amuleto le desaparecerá.

- Esta bien – dijo Harry poniéndose el amuleto – muchas gracias.

- No tiene que darlas, he servido a su familia desde su abuelo Charlus Potter.

- Bien señor – dijo Snape –eso es todo.

- Hasta la próxima.

Harry y Severus salieron del despacho para marchar de Gringotts. Cuando salieron de nuevo al callejón Diagon decidieron que la siguiente parada sería ir a comprarle ropa nueva a Harry. Llegaron a donde Madame Malkin y entraron.

- Profesor Snape, señor Potter, bienvenidos a mi tienda.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué desean?

- Necesitamos todo un equipamiento de túnicas para Harry. Además de calzado y todo tipo de complementos.

- Empezaremos tomando las medidas.

Durante un rato la cinta métrica empezó a medir a Harry, cuando termino la dependienta saco las túnicas, varios pares de zapatos y más ropa para Harry.

- ¿Cuánto se le debe?

- Serán 600 galeones.

- Snape cogió el saco donde llevaba el dinero y le dio a Madame Malkin la cifra pedida. Cuando salieron se encontraron en la puerta a Lucius y a Draco. Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron.

- ¿Qué tal Draco?

- Bastante bien, estoy deseando que empiece este curso haber si entro en el equipo de Quidditch.

- Seguro que lo consigues.

- ¿Qué tal joven Potter?

- Bien señor Malfoy.

- Me alegro por ti – dijo el patriarca de los Malfoy – ¿va todo bien Severus?

- Todo en orden – Severus se le acerco al oído – debo hablar contigo de algo que me preocupa, pero ahora después.

- Está bien.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a comprar los libros necesarios para los muchachos, allí Severus se entero que el nuevo profesor de DCAO iba a ser Gilderoy Lockhart.

- Por lo visto es el único que ha encontrado Dumbledore.

- Con un idiota como ese no creo que aprendan mucho los alumnos.

Cuando tuvieron todos los libros se cruzaron con los Weasley. Harry y Draco saludaron a los gemelos mientras Ron los miraba con furia al lado de su madre.

- Buenas Lucius.

- ¿Qué tal Arthur?

- A comprar los libros de los muchachos, señor Snape un placer.

- Espero que no este enfadado por lo de su hijo.

- Se lo merecía, lamentablemente Ron habla antes de pensar.

- Tengo entendido que su hija menor ya entra al colegio.

- En efecto, va a entrar a Durmstrang – dijo Arthur dejando soprendidos a Lucius, Draco y Harry – como mi hijo Charlie va a ser el nuevo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas nos ha parecido buena idea mandarlo allí.

- Siempre le gusto esa asignatura.

- Así es, es diferente a cuidar dragones pero Karkarov le ofreció el puesto.

- El antiguo profesor estaba a punto de retirarse, a cogido un buen sustituto.

- Espero que mi hija haga buenas migas con Harry y no como mi hijo.

- Eso espero.

Ron furioso miraba a su padre, nunca antes se había sentido tan humillado, la limpieza del local le duro varias horas. Esperaba que llegara el día que pudiese dar una lección a Potter.

Mientras la conversación tenía lugar y los gemelos hablaban con Draco y con Harry, Snape estaba usando Legeremancia, la habilidad de entrar en los pensamientos, con la joven Ginny Weasley. En su mente vio que ella estaba muy feliz de ir a Durmstrang aunque vio algo que le hizo sospechar, comprobó que la madre de la joven le decía que debía acercarse a Harry y a sus amigos para integrarse en el grupo, le dijo que más adelante entendería el motivo.

Tras ver parte de los recuerdos de la joven el hombre decidió que iba siendo hora de acabar con la reunión, debía informar a Lucius de inmediato.

- Creo que nosotros debemos marcharnos, chicos despedíos de los gemelos.

Cuando se despidieron marcharon a tomar algo al caldero chorreante, Severus dejo aparte a los chicos para informar a Lucius.

- De eso te quería informar, de que la joven Weasley vendría a Durmstrang.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?

- He mirado su mente y he visto que Molly Weasley le dice que se acerque al grupo de Harry y se haga su amiga.

- ¿Para que será?

- No lo se Lucius, pero estaré atento.

Cuando comieron los cuatro se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa. Cuando Harry y Severus llegaron el hombre hablo con el joven.

- Harry, a partir de hoy como puedes usar magia voy a enseñarte varias cosas.

- ¿Solo tu?

- En realidad Black va a venir de vez en cuando, el te enseñara a convertirte en animago.

- Está bien – dijo Harry feliz, pero cambio su cara – me extraña lo de Ginny Weasley.

- A mi también, pero intenta conocerla, a lo mejor es diferente a su hermano.

Severus le dijo aquello para seguir el juego de los Weasley, no sabía que se traía entre manos la señora Weasley pero tenía la sensación de que Dumbledore estaba detrás de aquello. Decidió que se lo contaría a Black y a Lupin cuando los viese.

- Voy a subir a mi cuarto a jugar un rato.

- Vale, tras merendar empezare a enseñarte.

- Claro Severus.

Mientras el joven subía a su cuarto Snape decidió preparar una sala para que el joven Potter entrenase. Le enseñaría a Harry todo lo que sabía, esperaba que algún día el joven al que quería como a un hijo le superase y se convirtiese en un gran mago.

Lejos de allí en una casa de campo una familia de pelirrojos tras comer se iba cada uno por su lado. Molly Weasley tras comprobar que su marido había vuelto al ministerio y sus hijos jugaban o estaban en sus habitaciones abrió con la varita una entrada secreta en la cocina. En aquella habitación había un laboratorio de pociones, la señora Weasley decidió crear un perfume que Dumbledore le había dicho que hiciese para su hija. Le diría a su hija que era un simple perfume para que a la joven no se le pudiese escapar información, se había dado cuenta de que Snape estaba usando Legeremancia con su hija pero no dijo nada, la joven no sabía nada, la mujer le había dicho lo justo y necesario.

El perfume era para que el joven Potter empezase a sentirse atraído por su hija, pero poco a poco, más adelante aumentaría el poder del perfume y así su hija se casaría con Potter y tendrían acceso a su fortuna.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 16, tengo que decir que este mismo fic lo voy a empezar a poner en ingles dentro de poco a ver que aceptación tiene. Agradezco a todos sus reviews, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero llegar pronto a los 200 reviews. En cuanto a la historia se que muchos tienen dudas sobre Ginny Weasley. Aún no voy a revelar los objetivos de la joven. **

**Capitulo 17**

**El segundo curso.**

El castillo de Durmstrang se preparaba para un nuevo curso. Los nuevos alumnos estaban nerviosos y deseaban que el subdirector diese sus nombres. Harry estaba sentado tranquilamente al lado de Natasha y de Alexei mientras miraba a la mesa de profesores donde Severus le miraba sonriente.

Durante los últimos días Severus había enseñado a Harry los sistemas de defensa que podría usar en una batalla. Aunque el poder del joven aun no era muy grande, Snape sabía que el joven llegaría a ser muy poderoso. Sirius le había explicado los principios para convertirse en animago, primero debía localizar a su animal interior lo cual al principio era bastante difícil. Como Harry se tenía que concentrar para localizar su animal interior Severus decidió también enseñarle los principios de la oclumancia, así el joven evitaría que se introdujesen en sus pensamientos.

Harry vio como el subdirector iba llamando a los nuevos alumnos, el ojiverde fijo su mirada en Ginny Weasley, aún le sorprendía que la joven estuviese allí pero como su hermano iba a ser profesor no le extraño. Mirando de nuevo a la mesa de profesores Harry distinguió enseguida a Charlie Weasley ya que su cabello rojo era inconfundible, Samantha la hermana de Natasha también estaba sentada mirando a los alumnos. El joven suponía que aquello era una experiencia nueva para ella ya que ahora tenía que mirar como profesora cuando los últimos siete años había sido alumna.

Cuando el subdirector dio el nombre de Ginebra Weasley la joven se sentó en una de las mesas e intento sentarse cerca de Harry algo que no paso desapercibido por Severus. Había hablado con Black y Lupin del asunto de lo que había visto en la mente de la joven cuando se encontraron en el callejón Diagon. Habían decidido dejar actuar como si no supiesen nada pero mantendrían la vigilancia, no querían que sospechasen que sabían algo. Severus dejo sus pensamientos aparte cuando Karkarov empezó a hablar.

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso, quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos alumnos y anunciar antes de la cena los cambios que hay en el profesorado – dijo Karkarov mientras los aplausos se daban en el salón – en primer lugar quiero dar la bienvenida como profesora a Samantha Krovich, la señorita Krovich se encargara de dar las clases de 1º a 5º de artes oscuras y DCAO.

Los aplausos inundaron el salón, muchos conocían a Samantha y sabían que era una gran persona. Otras personas miraban a Natasha para ver cómo estaba por el hecho de que su hermana fuese a ser su profesora. Cuando los aplausos pararon Karkarov siguió hablando.

- Quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo profesor el señor Charlie Weasley – el joven se levanto mientras la gente aplaudía – Charlie se encargara de impartir cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Ahora que todas las presentaciones están hechas a cenar.

Tras esas palabras las mesas se llenaron de comida y la gente se puso a comer. Harry hablaba tranquilamente con Natasha cuando noto que Ginny Weasley le hacía señas.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Lamento mucho lo del callejón, lamentablemente mi hermano es un cavernícola muchas veces.

- No pasa nada.

- Por cierto los gemelos te envían saludos, dicen que están deseando volver a jugar al quidditch contigo.

- Yo también además que son muy divertidos – dijo Harry – ¿a ti te gusta el quidditch?

- Si, cuando nadie me veía cogía las escobas de mis hermanos para volar.

- Pues haber si se te de bien en clase de quidditch.

Tras decir eso Harry siguió su conversación con Natasha la cual había escuchado toda la conversación.

- Parece diferente a su hermano.

- Bastante, los gemelos son buenas personas como ya descubriste en el cumpleaños.

- Y muy divertidos – dijo Alexei – les gustan mucho las bromas.

- Tengo un medio para comunicarme con ellos.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Natasha interesada – las lechuzas tardarían mucho.

- Gracias a unos dobles espejos, yo tengo uno de ellos y el otro se lo di a Draco, así estaremos todos comunicados.

- ¿De donde has sacado esos espejos?

- Han sido un regalo de mi padrino, el también tiene otro espejo, así puedo estar comunicados con todos para contar como me va el curso. Usaba los espejos junto a mi padre para cuando estaban castigados y así podían comunicarse.

- Vaya que guay.

Mientras los amigos hablaban Ginny fingía estar hablando con un joven de su curso para intentar escuchar que decía Harry, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la muchacha no escucho nada debido a todo el alboroto que había en la sala. Resignada decidió que en otro momento lo intentaría. La joven tenía que conseguir acercarse a Harry, al menos ya le había dirigido la palabra y quizás en un futuro se uniría a su grupo. Cuando lo consiguiese su madre le debía dar más instrucciones de que debía hacer. También le había informado que evitase mirar a los ojos a Snape, la joven no entendía el motivo pero si su madre lo decía no la desobedecería.

Mientras la joven Weasley pensaba no se dio cuenta de que una persona le miraba, no era solo Snape el que tenía un ojo puesto sobre la única hija de los Weasley. Aquella persona era Charlie Weasley el hermano de la joven, el nuevo profesor del colegio estaba bastante interesado en el motivo por el cual su hermana estaba allí. Sabía perfectamente que sus padres no la dejarían ir a un colegio tan alejado sino hubiese un buen motivo.

Viendo las reacciones de su hermana el pelirrojo supuso que se trataba de algo relacionado con Potter, sabía que su madre le había hablado a la joven desde que era chica sobre la leyenda de Harry Potter haciendo que poco a poco la joven se fuese encaprichando de él. No entendía el motivo por lo que no le quitaría el ojo de encima a su hermana, además tras los sucedido en el callejón Diagon con su hermano menor, hecho que le contaron los gemelos, no pudo evitar pensar que su madre tramaba algo. Decidió que tras la cena hablaría con el profesor Snape para ver si él sabía algo.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar Karkarov se levanto.

- Bien, ahora estamos todos cenados, los prefectos y premios anuales guíen a los de primero a sus habitaciones.

Harry vio como Vicktor Krum conducía a los de primero, en la túnica llevaba una reluciente placa de prefecto la cual el joven estaba encantado de tener. Harry se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a su nueva habitación junto a Alexei y Marcus. Natasha se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas seguida por Ginny la cual escuchaba las instrucciones de Vicktor. Ya dentro de la habitación y cuando sus compañeros se durmieron Harry saco de su baúl un espejo el cual cogió entre sus manos.

- ¡Sirius Black!

Al instante la figura del padrino del chico surgió por el espejo.

- ¿Qué tal Harry?

- Acabamos de tener la cena en el gran salón.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Si, he hablado con la hermana de los gemelos, es bastante amigable no como su hermano.

- Eso he oído, oye Harry ten cuidado, no sabemos si los que están compinchados con los Dursleys van a intentar algo.

- No te preocupes Sirius me habéis entrenado para estar más atento a lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

- Tal vez, pero hasta que esa familia no este de nuevo entre rejas no estaré tranquilo.

- No te preocupes Sirius.

- Esta bien, pero a la menor sospecha hablas con Snape.

- Así será, estate tranquilo, dale muchos recuerdos a Remus.

- Cuídate cachorro.

La conexión se corto y Harry se quedo pensativo, sabía que el motivo por el cual estaba aprendiendo más cosas era para evitar que alguien pudiese llevarlo con los Dursley, había escuchado hablar a escondidas a Severus y Sirius, el joven se había enterado que quizás varios magos estuviesen implicados en el suceso y debían estar atentos. También se entero de que Dumbledore tenía algo que ver aunque no sabían gran cosa ya que no estaba confirmado de que el director de Hogwarts estuviese relacionado. El joven decidió ponerse a dormir y dejar aquellos pensamientos.

En el despacho de Karkarov tres hombres hablaban sobre varios acontecimientos.

- Estas seguro Charlie.

- Si profesor Snape, mi madre esta tramando algo pero no se que puede ser.

- Mantendremos vigilada a tu hermana, por cierto llámame Severus.

- Claro, voy a contactar con Bill haber si el se entera de algo.

Los hombres asintieron dando por finalizada la reunión.

En otro colegio de magia y hechicería lejos de allí se preparaban para un nuevo curso. Con algunas horas de diferencia Hogwarts volvía a abrir sus puertas. Un nuevo curso comenzaba y los nuevos alumnos estaban ilusionados. Tras la ceremonia de selección y la presentación del nuevo profesor se empezó a cenar.

Dumbledore miraba todas las mesas, otro año más que Harry Potter se había escapado de sus garras. Debía atraer al joven de alguna manera ya que necesitaba tenerlo bajo control, esperaba que la joven Weasley consiguiese acercarse a Harry. Pensando en los Weasley, el director dirigió su mirada a la silueta del joven Ron Weasley el cual estaba siendo aislado por los de su propia casa, el motivo era simple, se habían enterado de lo que el joven había dicho en el callejón Diagon y nadie quería tenerlo cerca.

Ron Weasley veía como cada persona con la que intentaba hablar la repudiaba, incluso los del primer año, seguramente informados por sus compañeros. Nunca antes se había sentido tan excluido. El joven miraba a Hermione Granger la cual hablaba con otra compañera, esa joven tenía toda la culpa de que no pudiese hacerse amigo de Potter. Si lo hubiese conseguido quizás se habría aprovechado del dinero del joven y ganarse su amistad.

Minerva Mcgonagall miraba la mesa de Gryffindor con un suspiro, quizás si el joven Potter hubiese estado allí no hubiesen perdido otro año. Por lo que sabía el joven era tan inteligente como su madre, era cierto que James Potter era inteligente pero lo desperdiciaba junto a Black en realizar travesuras.

La subdirectora miró a Dumbledore el cual tenía la mirada fija en Ron Weasley, las sospechas de Severus de que el hombre quería mandar a Potter con los Weasley para tener controlado al último Potter la habían puesto en alerta. Había informado a Slughorn el cual le había dado su apoyo.

Cuando la cena termino los alumnos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Hermione marcho a la sala común de Gryffidor ya que quería hablar con los gemelos pero por el camino se cruzo con Ron Weasley.

- Si es la sabelotodo.

- Déjame en paz Weasley.

- ¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

- Ella no se pero como no la dejes en paz te las veras con nosotros hermanito.

Ron se dio la vuelta y se encontró con sus hermanos los cuales le apuntaban con la varita. Ron maldijo por dentro ya que quería dar una lección a Granger y sus hermanos se lo habían impedido.

- Te lo advierto Ron, como hagas algo a Hermione o Gryffindor pierda puntos por tu culpa te aseguro que vamos a hacer de tu vida un infierno.

- No os tengo ningún miedo, mama me ayudara.

- Tal vez su madre le ayude – dijo Mcgonagall saliendo de entre las sombras que había estado escuchando todo – pero no le gustara ser expulsado ¿verdad?

- Usted no tiene el poder para expulsarme solo lo tiene el director.

- Cierto señor Weasley – dijo la subdirectora que al ver una sonrisa en los labios del joven decidió continuar – pero puedo hablar con el consejo escolar y ellos si que pueden.

Tras esas palabras Ron se marcho asustado, sabía que ser expulsado de Hogwarts le condenaría a ser un don nadie dentro del mundo mágico, una expulsión del colegio más prestigioso del mundo y con sus notas haría que otros lugares estuvieran cerrados para él. Al ver a su hermano huir asustado los gemelos acompañaron a Hermione ya que Draco quería hablar con ellos. Llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Allí el joven rubio los esperaba.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Draco viendo las caras que traían los gemelos y Hermione - ¿Qué me he perdido?

- Solo a mi hermano huir con el rabo entre las piernas.

- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

Le contaron lo que había pasado y tras terminar Draco no pudo evitar reírse.

- Madre mía, vuestro hermano es un verdadero idiota.

- Lo sabemos, para que nos has pedido que vengamos.

- Es verdad, tengo un sistema para hablar con Harry – dijo Draco para sorpresa de sus compañeros – es un espejo con el que puedo comunicarme con él, por lo visto el padre de Harry y Sirius Black lo usaban para hablar mientras estaban castigados.

- Vaya que objeto tan genial – dijo Hermione – así podremos hablar más a menudo, las lechuzas deben tardar mucho.

- Bueno yo me voy a marchar a mi habitación – dijo Draco despidiéndose de los gemelos y de Hermione – mañana nos vemos en clase Hermione.

- Adiós Draco.

Hermione fue conducida por los gemelos a la sala de estar de Ravenclaw. La joven entro tras acertar el acertijo de la estatua y se despidió de Fred y George los cuales marcharon a su habitación.

Mientras estos sucesos tenían lugar una reunión se estaba llevando entre las paredes del castillo de Hogwarts. Una de las personas era Dumbledore, la otra era un hombre bajito, cuyo mayor rasgo era que le faltaba un dedo.

- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

- Si señor, debo encontrar el rastro del señor tenebroso y ayudarlo en su regreso.

- He protegido tu mente para que no se pueda tener acceso a este recuerdo pero ten cuidado, ahora se sabe que estas vivo.

- No se preocupe, de algo me sirve poder colarme por un agujerito.

- Eso espero, sino las consecuencias no te gustaran.

El hombre salió de la sala transformándose en una rata, cuando Dumbledore dejo de notar su presencia por los alrededores realizo un movimiento de varita y dos mujeres salieron de las sombras.

- ¿Crees que lo conseguirá?

- Debe hacerlo Molly, sabe que si no lo consigue acabare con él.

- ¿Se sabe algo del joven Potter? – dijo la otra mujer.

- No Dolores, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto Voldemort vuelva tengo en mi mano la forma de que Harry venga a Hogwarts.

- Mi hija me ha informado que ha logrado un pequeño acercamiento a Potter.

- ¿Cuándo ha sido eso?

- Antes de la reunión, le di un colgante para que se pudiese comunicar conmigo.

- Bien hecho, que tu hija siga con su trabajo.

Las dos mujeres usaron una chimenea de la sala para poder salir de allí. Dumbledore decidió dirigirse a su despacho, esperaba que Peter encontrase a Voldemort y así el mago oscuro regresaría. Con Voldemort de nuevo en activo Dumbledore tendría le escusa perfecta para atraer a Harry a su lado y tenerlo bajo su control ya que esperaba que nadie se opusiese como el era el único al que Voldemort había temido.

Enseñaría al joven lo necesario para derrotar a Voldemort y luego usaría los recursos de los Potter para hacerse con él control del mundo mágico, además tendría acceso al objeto necesario para obtener el poder necesario y que nadie pudiese derrotarlo nunca. Cada noche maldecía a Charlus Potter, había estado cerca de tener el poder supremo pero aquel hombre le había arrebatado su sueño. No le importaba ya no había nadie que supiese sobre lo que planeaba, Charlus se había llevado el secreto a la tumba ya que Dumbledore se encargo de él para evitar que hablase. El hombre solo tenía que esperar un poco más para poder realizar sus sueños.

**Y hasta aquí otro capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen muchos reviews. Pido que aquellos que me dejen reviews digan cual es su pareja preferida para Harry. Las opciones que estoy manejando son Parkinson, Natasha, Fleur, Grabielle o Cho. Díganme cual es su favorita. Ya adelanto que a Hermione la voy a juntar con Draco y que a Samantha la hermana de Natasha lo más seguro que la empareje con Charlie Weasley.**

**En cuanto a escribir los capítulos más largos debo decir que lo máximo que consigo alargar un capítulo son alrededor de 7 paginas de Word, intentare en futuros capítulos alargarlos pero sino lo consigo los capítulos tendrán mas o menos este tamaño.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado review su apoyo, estoy muy contento de ver que mi historia esta teniendo éxito. **

**Capitulo 18**

**Primeros indicios**

Durmstrang amaneció con calma. Habían pasado varias semanas desde el comienzo de las clases y los alumnos se dirigían cada uno a sus clases. Al igual que el año pasado Harry y Natasha competían por ver quien era el mejor estudiante. Natasha ganaba por muy poca diferencia y Harry esperaba poder alcanzar a su compañera.

Los amigos iban en calma en un rato libre cuando notaron que en los terrenos del castillo había mucha expectación. Fuera mucha gente observaba dos figuras volando con gran habilidad. Harry y sus amigos se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

- ¿Quiénes son?

- Son Vicktor y el profesor de criaturas mágicas.

Harry se fijo en que una de las figuras era la de Vicktor y la otra una cabellera roja que se movía con el viento. Harry sabía que Vicktor era muy hábil pero estaba claro que el profesor Weasley era muy hábil. Sus movimientos eran espectaculares y muy precisos.

- Hacia tiempo que no veía esa forma de volar – dijo Severus acercándose a los muchachos – tiene sentido que con Charlie Weasley la casa de Gryffindor ganara el torneo cuando él era alumno.

- Entonces tiene sentido que este incluso rivalizando con Vicktor – dijo Harry – ¿por que no seguiría como profesional?

- Eso es debido a su amor por las criaturas mágicas – dijo Ginny acercándose al grupo de Harry – le propusieron entrar en un equipo pero prefirió los dragones.

Cuando Ginny se puso al lado de Harry las defensas de Severus se pusieron en alerta. La joven era importante en el plan de Molly Weasley y al profesor no le gustaba para nada la mujer.

Las dos personas que estaban volando se dieron cuenta de que la gente les estaba observando y bajaron al suelo. Al tocar al suelo los espectadores se acercaron a ellos.

- Nunca había visto volar así – dijo Harry a Charlie – ha sido increíble.

- Gracias Harry, pero los gemelos me han informado que tu eres muy hábil.

- Ahora que hemos visto un espectáculo tan brillante sería mejor que cada uno volviese a clases – dijo Karkarov apareciendo detrás de los alumnos – no querrán perder puntos.

La concentración de gente empezó a disolverse y los alumnos se dirigieron a sus clases. Mientras Severus, Vicktor, Charlie y Karkarov hablaban.

- Lo sentimos mucho director.

- No pasa nada, han dado un gran espectáculo.

- Yo debo volver al castillo – dijo Vicktor – tengo clases en unos minutos.

El joven cogió su escoba y se dirigió al castillo. Mientras el director y los dos profesores iban caminando tranquilamente.

- He contactado con mi hermano Bill, el también piensa que pasa algo, además me ha contado algo.

- ¿El que? – pregunto Severus.

- Por lo visto mi madre le ha estado contando a Ginny desde que entendía historias sobre Harry, eso ha hecho que Ginny se obsesione con Harry.

- ¿Que esta tramando tu madre?

- Parece que quiere que Ginny se enamore de Harry, puede ser que para eso le cuente todo eso sobre Harry, como si fuese un príncipe.

- ¿Qué ganaría tu madre con eso?

- Tengo la extraña sensación de que así podrá tener acceso al dinero de la familia Potter, mi madre es muy avariciosa.

- Eso tiene sentido – dijo Karkarov – pero lo que aun no entiendo es que ganaría Dumbledore con todo esto, está claro que el tiene algo que ver.

- Esa es una buena pregunta, pero debemos estar atentos a todo lo que pasa.

Mientras la conversación estaba teniendo lugar tanto Severus como Karkarov notaron un pinchazo en sus brazos, el lugar donde tenían la marca tenebrosa ardió durante un momento.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Charlie viéndolos de repente tan preocupados.

- ¿Sabes que estuvimos en las filas del señor tenebroso?

- Si.

- Pues acabamos de sentir como la marca nos ardía, como si el señor tenebroso estuviese recuperando fuerzas.

- Demonios eso es grave.

- Igor avisa a Black y Lupin de esto, yo contactare con Lucius.

- Os ayudo.

- Intenta contactar con tu hermano, a ver si nos puede ayudar.

Severus rápidamente fue hacía su despacho donde vio que por la chimenea se veía la cabeza de Lucius.

- ¿Lo has sentido Severus?

- Claro que lo he sentido, pero está claro que esta tomando poder.

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿cómo sobrevivió?

- No lo se.

- Espera un momento, yo tengo su diario de cuando iba a Hogwarts, puede ser que nos de las pistas necesarias.

Lucius se desconecto de la chimenea durante varios minutos, tras eso apareció por la chimenea del despacho de Severus.

- Tengo el diario.

- Vamos donde Igor.

Los dos se dirigieron rápidamente al despacho de Karkarov. Allí estaban Sirius, Remus y Charlie.

- ¿Es verdad lo que ha contado Karkarov?

- Me temo que si Black, hemos sentido como la marca en nuestro brazo volvía, no como cuando nos llamaba pero la hemos sentido.

- ¿Qué traes ahí Malfoy?

- He recordado que el señor tenebroso me confió su diario, el me dijo cuando me lo dio que fuese cuidadoso con él y que serviría para abrir la cámara de los secretos.

- ¿Cómo un diario puede hacer eso?

- No lo se Weasley, nunca había oído hablar de algo así.

- Esta claro que es un objeto oscuro muy poderoso – dijo Sirius – investigare en la biblioteca de los Black para ver si encuentro algo.

- Yo haré lo mismo en mi biblioteca.

- Ahora el problema es saber como esta recuperando poder – dijo Severus – además de ser cautelosos no queremos provocar el pánico.

- A lo mejor alguien lo esta ayudando.

- Voy a investigar a todos aquellos que no fueron llevados a Azkaban y están libres.

- Esto se está poniendo muy difícil, si Dumbledore se enterase es capaz de pedir de vuelta a Harry con la escusa de protegerlo mejor.

- Bien debemos darnos prisa en investigar este asunto, hay que ser muy cuidadosos.

Sirius, Remus y Lucius marcharon por la chimenea. Tenían un asunto muy importante y debían ser muy cuidadosos.

Muy lejos de allí el colegio de Hogwarts se ponía en marcha, los alumnos iban a sus clases. Los alumnos de segundo año de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor se habían juntado para encantamientos asignatura impartida por el profesor Flitwich. Los alumnos estaban sentados cuando entro el profesor.

- Bien, hoy debemos mostrar lo que hemos practicado. De uno en uno quiero que os acerquéis y mostréis de lo que sois capaces.

Los alumnos iban mostrando el hechizo en el orden en el que llamaba el profesor. Cuando Hermione fue nombrada la joven se adelanto.

- Muy bien señorita Granger, ya sabe lo que debe hacer.

- Si profesor – la joven apunto con su varita a una tetera rota y realizo un movimiento de varita - ¡Reparo!

- Excelente señorita Granger – dijo el profesor al ver la tetera en perfecto estado – 10 puntos para Ravenclaw.

Hermione volvió a su asiento, cuando iba a sentarse se tropezó cayendo al suelo rompiéndose la nariz.

- ¡Señor Weasley! – gritó el profesor indignado – he visto como le ponía la pierna para hacer caer a su compañera, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y detención con Filch.

Ron maldijo al verse descubierto.

- Que dos de los que hayan mostrado el hechizo acompañen a la señorita Granger. Señor Weasley veamos si le gusta ser el centro de atención.

Ron se levanto mirando furioso a Hermione que salía de aula ayudada por dos compañeras.

- Veamos si sirve para algo más que dañar a sus compañeros.

- ¡Reparo!

El hechizo en vez de reparar el objeto hizo que estallase.

- Es usted un inútil señor Weasley, 10 puntos menos por no haber estudiado.

Ron se sentó en su silla tapándose los oídos ante los abucheos de la gente de su propia casa. Tras terminar la clase Ron se dispuso a salir rápidamente pero cuando llego a la puerta Mcgonagall apareció.

- Me han contado lo que ha sucedido, el consejo del colegio va a revisar su caso Weasley y ver si esta capacitado para continuar.

- No puede hacerlo.

- Tengo el consentimiento de todos sus profesores, tenga claro que si no pasa la prueba será expulsado de Hogwarts. Filius solo faltaba tu consentimiento.

- Lo tienes Minerva, váyase Weasley y este esta noche a las 9 en el despacho de Filch.

Ron salió corriendo de allí para avisar a su madre. Pero no pudo avanzar mucho más, los gemelos le salieron al paso.

- ¿Qué queréis vosotros?

- Te dijimos que si dañabas a Hermione lo pagarías – dijo Fred.

- Pues hemos decidido darte una lección.

Los gemelos apuntaron con sus varitas a Ron lanzando varios hechizos. Cuando los hechizos terminaron Ron se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo en el pasillo. La gente que salía de las clases al ver a Weasley se empezó a reír de él. El joven corría como podía para llegar a su habitación. Al llegar cogió ropa y se vistió. Tras eso cogió un colgante de su baúl y le apunto con su varita.

- ¿Ron que quieres?

- Mama tienes que ayudarme.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

El joven contó a su madre lo que había pasado, para decepción del joven su madre le empezó a gritar.

- ¡Eres un estorbo Ron, como te expulsen ten en cuenta que lo vas a pagar!

- Tienes que hacer algo.

- Hablare con Dumbledore pero ya me estoy cansando de ti.

- No vas a castigar a los gemelos.

- De que me va a servir, cuando tu padre se entere les quitara el castigo.

Ron desconecto la conversación, no sabía como iba a poder mirar a la cara a Percy cuando se enterase de lo sucedido.

En el despacho de Dumbledore una gran discusión estaba teniendo lugar.

- Ya estamos hartos de ese joven.

- Tengo la solución, no creo que expulsarlo para siempre sea lo mejor.

- Esta bien – dijo Slughorn – queremos que al menos este expulsado durante un mes.

- Y que tras ese mes deba ayudar en todas las tareas de Filch pero sin magia – agrego Mcgonagall – además se le harán varios exámenes y si no los pasa volverá al primer curso.

- Me parece demasiado excesivo – dijo Dumbledore conociendo la reacción que tendría Molly Weasley.

- Hemos hablado con la junta de gobernadores y están de acuerdo.

Dumbledore se cayó y maldijo mentalmente al joven, ese crío le estaba dando demasiados problemas.

- Esta bien se hará como decís ¿cómo esta la señorita Granger?

- Pomfrey le ha curado la nariz y se la ha dejado como nueva.

- Está bien informare a Molly de lo sucedido con su hijo.

Los jefes de casa salieron del despacho de director, cada uno fue a su despacho. Mcgonagall y Slughorn al llegar cada uno a su despacho vieron que les estaban llamando por la chimenea. La cabeza que aparecía en las dos chimeneas era la de Severus.

- ¿Qué pasa Severus?

- Es algo muy grave.

El hombre informo a sus antiguos profesores sobre lo de la marca tenebrosa.

- Dumbledore siempre me había comentado que el señor tenebroso volvería en algún momento – dijo Severus – aunque no me dio más detalles.

- ¿Tenéis alguna pista?

- No Minerva, estamos revisando un diario que perteneció a Voldemort, por lo visto lo escribió cuando era estudiante y le dijo a Lucius que servía para abrir la cámara de los secretos.

- ¿Cómo un diario podría hacer eso?

- No lo se Minerva, tanto Black como Lucius están investigando, esta claro que debe ser magia oscura pero no sabemos que tipo de magia es.

- Severus, necesito que me traigáis el diario – dijo Slughorn – quiero comprobar una cosa.

- Esta bien Horace.

Severus desapareció un rato de la chimenea y al rato apareció en el despacho del profesor de pociones con un diario, detrás de él llegaron Lucius y Sirius. Minerva también fue al despacho.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea Horace?

- Espero que me este equivocando Lucius, pero creo saber que poder tiene este objeto. Severus escribe tu, si es perteneciente a Tom el podría reconocerme.

Severus cogió y abrió el diario, agarro una pluma y empezó a escribir en él.

"Hola, soy Severus Snape"

"Hola Severus" respondió el diario "Me llamo Tom Riddle"

"Conozco su nombre señor, aunque para mi se hace llamar el señor tenebroso"

"Sorprendente, así que el nombre de Lord Voldemort va a ser respetado y temido"

"Si mi señor"

"Podrías entregar mi diario a mi yo de ese tiempo, ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que escribí el diario"

"Unos 50 años señor, debe saber que usted ya no existe en este tiempo"

"¿Qué me paso?"

"Nadie lo sabe señor, hace doce años desapareció, uno de sus siervos tenía su diario y me dijo que servía para abrir la cámara de los secretos"

"Esa es una parte de la función del diario, pero gracias a este diario yo volveré a vivir"

"¿Como puedo hacerlo señor?"

"Haz que este diario llegue a un alumno de Hogwarts, ese alumno será mi instrumento para abrir la cámara de los secretos, continuar la labor de Salazar Slytherin y también podre volver a la vida"

"A sus ordenes señor"

Severus tras escribir eso cerró el diario, todos estaban palidos ante lo que había aparecido en el diario, pero Slughorn estaba aterrado al ver que sus sospechas eran correctas.

- Horace ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Minerva asustada ante la cara de su colega – habla por favor.

- Es terrible así que lo hizo.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Severus esto que tienes ahí delante es un Horrocrux.

Todos se quedaron extrañados ya que nunca habían oído hablar de algo así.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Severus.

- Es magia oscura muy poderosa y prohibida, un Horrocrux sirve para almacenar en un objeto parte del alma de una persona.

- Para hacerlo inmortal.

- Algo así Minerva, se realiza tras realizar un acto atroz como matar a una persona, tras eso con un ritual se puede separar parte de tu alma y guardarla como ha hecho Tom en un objeto.

- ¿Por eso sobrevivió la noche en que ataco a los Potter?

- Correcto Minerva, pero lo que más me preocupa es otra cosa.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Sirius.

- Veréis un Horrocrux sirve para guardar parte del alma de una persona para que esta no pueda morir – los demás asintieron ante las palabras del profesor de pociones – lo que más me preocupa es que este objeto fue creado no para protección sino para ser un arma, por lo que sospecho que podría haber intentado realizar más Horrocrux.

- Dividir el alma varias veces, suena a algo que haría Voldemort.

- Cierto Severus, estoy convencido que tiene más pero a saber cuales son.

- Yo tengo una pista – dijo Lucius – al igual que a mi me entrego el diario a Bellatrix le entrego hace tiempo una copa la cual guardo en la cámara de los Lestrange.

- ¿Qué tipo de copa?

- Creo que es una copa que perteneció a Helga Hufflepuff.

- Por suerte podemos tener acceso a la camara de mi prima – dijo Sirius – al ser el jefe de la casa Black puedo reclamar que sean investigadas las camaras de aquellos que hayan recibido algo de mi familia, podemos hacer ver que esa copa no pertenece a los Lestrange y deshacernos de ella.

- ¿Y como destruimos esos objetos? – pregunto Mcgonagall.

- Vamos a investigarlo Minerva – dijo Severus – yo buscare información en la biblioteca de Durmstrang.

- Bien ya comunicaremos si se ha hecho algún adelanto.

Severus, Sirius y Lucius se marcharon de allí dejando solos a Mcgonagall y Slughorn.

- Horace debemos ir a la reunión con el consejo de colegio para el caso de Weasley.

- Se me había olvidado, vamos rápido ese muchacho va a tener su merecido.

Los dos se encaminaron a un despacho que se había habilitado para la reunión con la junta de gobernadores, al llegar el único que faltaba era Dumbledore que apareció al momento. Ron Weasley estaba en medio de la sala acompañado por sus padres.

- Los jefes de casa de Hogwarts hacemos un llamamiento para pedir la expulsión de Ron Weasley – hablo Mcgonagall como subdirectora de Hogwarts – tengo las firmas de todos los profesores del muchacho.

- Por favor Minerva creo que es demasiado excesivo – dijo Dumbledore – un castigo como mucho.

- Me temo que no director Dumbledore – dijo un miembro de la junta – hemos leído los problemas que ha estado causando el muchacho y deberá ser expulsado de Hogwarts.

- ¡No pueden hacer eso! – grito Molly Weasley sin controlar su temperamento – es verdad que se ha portado mal pero no creo que la expulsión sea necesaria.

- Acaso usted justifica la agresión de su hijo – dijo Minerva – acaso justifica que por culpa de su hijo la casa de Gryffindor ha perdido más de 200 puntos desde que el es alumno, nunca antes había tenido un alumno del que me avergonzase tanto.

- La junta de gobernadores esta de acuerdo en el castigo al muchacho, profesor Dumbledore se que usted quería darle otra oportunidad pero creemos que este joven ha tenido las suficientes oportunidades.

- Por favor, no lo hagan, cambiare lo juro – dijo Ron aterrado – no volverá a pasar.

- Habértelo pensado antes – dijo el jefe del consejo escolar – nuestro veredicto es que Ron Weasley sea expulsado del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, su varita será confiscada, además tendrá que trabajar limpiando el callejón Diagon de forma muggle durante dos años, tras ese tiempo se hará una revisión de su caso.

Ron se quedo totalmente de piedra al oir sus castigos, sería tratado como un deshecho de la sociedad y no tendría ningún futuro. Molly Weeasley iba a protestar pero su marido la detuvo.

- No compliques más las cosas Molly, intentare hablar con el ministro para ver si hay alguna solución.

- Esta reunión llega a su fin, señor Weasley entregue su varita.

Ron lo hizo de mala gana pero no quería empeorar las cosas. Al salir su madre le hablo.

- Espero que estés contento, voy a intentar que Dumbledore haga algo, pero tu vas a ser castigado duramente.

- Si mama.

- Vete a por tus cosas, voy a hablar con Dumbledore.

Mientras Ron Weasley recogía todo lo que tenía Dumbledore hablaba con Molly Weasley.

- Lo siento Molly mis manos están atadas.

- ¿Habrá algo que podras hacer?

- Intentare hablar con el ministro, por lo menos para que al menos reciba clases fuera del colegio.

Molly salió del despacho del director y se fue a recoger a su hijo, lamentablemente para el joven fue despedido por los alumnos de su casa con aplausos alegrándose de que ya no perdiesen más puntos por su culpa. Molly estaba furiosa ante el trato que su hijo estaba recibiendo pero no intento nada, no quería que las cosas se complicasen más de lo que estaban.

Muy lejos de allí en un bosque de Albania una extraña reunión estaba teniendo lugar, un hombre encorvado, calvo y con un dedo de menos estaba arrodillado ante una figura alta de un hombre con turbante, lo más grotesco era que el hombre al quitarse el turbante dejo ver lo que parecía una cara salvo que en vez de agujeros de nariz tenía rendijas y en vez de una cara humana parecía la de una serpiente.

- ¿Has hecho lo que te he pedido Colagusano?

- Si, si mi señor los ingredientes principales están listos, dentro de poco usted podrá tener su propio cuerpo.

- Eso espero, si me fallas serás castigado.

- Si, si señor.

- Quirrell tu te encargaras de ir realizando los hechizos que te indique para devolverme a mi forma humana.

- Enseguida mi señor.

- Cuando todo este listo tomaremos la sangre de Harry Potter y podré volver a mi cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos señor? – dijo Colagusano – el joven esta muy bien protegido.

- Ya lo veras, también nos encargaremos de los malditos traidores.

- Señor lo que le comente de la obsesión de Dumbledore con Potter ¿qué piensa usted señor?

- A saber Colagusano, nuestro querido Dumbledore seguramente quiera tener al chico bajo su control para que no obtenga demasiado poder. Seguramente por eso lo puso con los muggles para que cuando fuese a Hogwarts pudiese manipularlo.

- Pero el plan no le funciono – dijo Quirrell – Snape descubrió la verdad y lo acogió.

- No te preocupes Quirrel, tanto Lucius como Severus tendran que demostrar si son leales a mi, si no lo son acabare con ellos.

- ¿Qué pasara con los que estan en Azkaban señor?

- Serán liberados y de eso te encargaras tu Colagusano.

- ¿Qué, que desea que haga mi, mi señor?

- Infíltrate en la prisión con tu forma animaga, tienes que contactar con aquellos que son fieles a mi, aquellos que decidieron ser capturados a mentir sobre que habían sido manipulados, ellos recibirán todos los honores cuando sean liberados.

- Me pondré en marcha señor.

- Tienes de plazo hasta navidades Colagusano, si para ese entonces no has liberado a nadie serás castigado.

- Si señor.

Colagusano se transformo en rata y salió del escondite del señor tenebroso, cuando estuvo algo alejado decidió mandar un mensaje a Dumbledore con lo que le había mandado.

En el despacho del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore estaba buscando alguna solución para el problema del joven Ron Weasley cuando una luz se ilumino en una esfera. El director comprobó que era un mensaje de Colagusano indicándole sus avances, cuando el hombre vio lo que Voldemort planeaba sonrió, no se esperaba que la rata consiguiese encontrar tan pronto al mago oscuro, le sorprendió que Quirrell fuese el hombre donde estaba Voldemort, había notado raro al profesor de DCAO el año pasado pero no se esperaba que fuese aliado de Voldemort.

El pensamiento del director se fue a Durmstrang y más concretamente al joven Potter, en cuanto Voldemort volviera el usaría sus contactos para atraer al joven alegando que era por su protección. Tendría claro que encargarse con los allegados al joven Potter pero no tenía prisa, había esperado doce años podría esperar un poco más para conseguir sus objetivos.

Lejos de allí en una gigantesca fortaleza en medio del mar, varios presos de Azkaban habían notado como la marca tenebrosa empezaba a coger fuerzas. El señor tenebroso estaba recuperando fuerzas y aquellos que habían sido encerrados siéndole fieles serían recompensados cuando fueran libres.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo décimo-octavo. Quiero decir que siento mucho la tardanza en actualizar pero he estado bastante ocupado. Agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que me dejan reviews. Debo decir que estoy bastante contento y no solo por haber terminado otro capitulo, mi principal alegría es ver de nuevo la historia de Irethi "Invisible" de nuevo en acción. Para los que no la hayan leído lo recomiendo ya que me parece una de las mejores historias que ahí en .**

**Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos de esta y de mis otras historias.**


End file.
